36 tarjetas de San Valentin
by albalokis
Summary: La sociedad anda alborotada cuando Isabella Swan, la debutante más prometedora de la temporada es rechazada por su pretendiente Jacob Cullen, sólo para verse arrastrada por Edward Cullen, el embustero y apuesto hermano mayor del libertino
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

En Mayo, Isabella Swan encontró al hombre de sus sueños...

_Hay tanto sobre lo que informar acerca del baile en Hempstead de la señora Trowbridge que Esta Autora apenas sabe cómo contarlo todo en una sola columna. Quizás el más asombroso — y algunos dirían que romántico- momento de la noche, fue sin embargo cuando el Honorable Jacob Cullen, hermano del siempre enigmático Conde de Renminster, pidió a la señorita Isabella Swan bailar._

_La señorita Swan, con sus ojos y su cabello oscuro, es reconocida como una de las bellezas más exóticas de la Temporada, aunque nunca se le incluyó entre las filas de las "Incomparables" hasta que el señor Cullen fuera su pareja en un vals y después no se apartara de su lado durante el resto de la velada._

_Aunque la señorita Swan ha tenido su cuota de pretendientes, ninguno era tan apuesto o buen partido como el señor Cullen, quien rutinariamente deja una estela de suspiros, desmayos, y corazones rotos a su paso._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_17 de mayo de 1813_

En Junio, su vida era tan perfecta como era posible.

_El señor Cullen y la señorita Swan prosiguieron con su reinado como la pareja dorada de la Temporada en el baile de los Shelbourne a finales de la semana pasada o al menos tan dorada como uno pueda imaginar, dado que el cabello de la señorita Swan es más bien castaño oscuro. De todos modos, el dorado cabello del señor Cullen lo compensa sobradamente, y con toda honestidad, aunque Esta Autora no es dada a arrebatos sentimentales, es cierto que el mundo parece más emocionante en presencia de la pareja. Las luces parecen más brillantes, la música más encantadora, y el aire positivamente más brillante._

_Y con esto, Esta Autora debe finalizar esta columna. Tanto romanticismo despierta mi necesidad de salir afuera y dejar que la lluvia restaure la disposición normalmente gruñona de una._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, _

_16 de junio de 1813_

En Julio, Isabella comenzaba a imaginar un anillo en su dedo...

_El señor Cullen fue visto entrando en la joyería más exclusiva de Mayfair el pasado jueves. ¿Es posible que vayan a sonar pronto campanas de boda, y realmente puede alguien decir que no sabe quién será la futura novia?_

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_26 de julio de 1813_

Y entonces, llegó Agosto.

_Los puntos flacos y los romances de la sociedad son por lo general medianamente fáciles de predecir, pero de tanto en tanto ocurre algo que confunde y asusta hasta a Esta Autora._

_El señor Jacob Cullen ha realizado una propuesta matrimonial. _

_Pero no a la señorita Isabella Swan._

_Después de una temporada completa de cortejo más bien público a la señorita Swan, el señor Cullen, en cambio, solicitó a la señorita Leah Clearwater en matrimonio, y, a juzgar por el reciente anuncio en el Times, ella ha aceptado._

_La reacción de la señorita Swan ante este acontecimiento se desconoce. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_18 de Agosto de 1813._

Lo cual nos lleva, más bien dolorosamente, hasta Septiembre.

_Ha llegado hasta Esta Autora el rumor de que la señorita Isabella Swan ha dejado la ciudad y se ha retirado para lo que resta de año a la casa solariega de su familia en Sussex._

_Esta Autora no puede culparla._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, _

_3 de septiembre de 1813_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno.**

_Ha llegado hasta Esta Autora la noticia de que el Honorable Jacob Cullen y la señorita Leah Clearwater han contraído matrimonio el pasado mes en la ancestral capilla de los Cullen, en la propiedad del hermano mayor, el Conde de Renminster._

_Los recién casados han regresado a Londres para disfrutar de las festividades de invierno, al igual que la señorita Isabella Swan, a quien, cualquiera que estuviera en Londres la pasada Temporada conocerá, ya que fue cortejada más bien diligentemente por el señor Cullen, hasta el momento en que él propuso matrimonio a la señorita Clearwater. _

_Esta Autora imagina que las anfitrionas de la ciudad están comprobando, ahora mismo, sus listas de invitados. Seguramente no pueden invitar a los Cullen y a los Swan a los mismos eventos. Hace bastante frío afuera; y sin duda el encuentro de Jacob y Leah con Isabella, sin duda, tornará el clima en glacial. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, _

_21 de enero de 1814_

De acuerdo con Lord Middlethorpe, que acababa de consultar su reloj de bolsillo, pasaban exactamente seis minutos de las once de la noche, y Isabella Swan sabía bastante bien que el día era jueves, la fecha veintisiete de enero, y el año mil ochocientos catorce. Y precisamente en aquel momento —a las 11:06 del jueves, 27 de enero de 1814, Isabella Swan formuló tres deseos, ninguno de los cuales se cumplió.

El primero de ellos era imposible. Deseó que de alguna manera, quizás a causa de alguna clase de magia misteriosa y benévola, ella pudiera desaparecer del salón de baile en el que permanecía de pie en ese momento y encontrarse cálidamente acurrucada en su cama en la casa de su familia en Portman Square, al norte de Mayfair. No, mejor aún, aparecer cálidamente acurrucada en la cama, en la casa solariega de su familia en Sussex, que estaba lejos, muy lejos de Londres y, lo que era más importante, muy lejos de todos los habitantes de Londres.

Bella llegó incluso hasta cerrar sus ojos mientras ella consideraba la encantadora posibilidad de que al abrirlos se hallaría a sí misma en otro lugar, pero sin sorprenderse, vio que al abrirlos se encontraba en el mismo sitio, encajada en una oscura esquina en el salón de baile de la Señora Worth, sosteniendo una taza de té tibio, el cual no tenía intención alguna de beber.

Una vez que se hizo evidente que no iba a ninguna parte, por medios extraordinarios o incluso ordinarios (Bella no podía abandonar la fiesta hasta que sus padres estuvieran preparados para hacerlo, y por su aspecto, pasarían al menos tres horas antes de que ellos quisieran retirarse), lamentó entonces que Jacob Cullen y su nueva esposa, Leah, quienes permanecían sentados al lado de la mesa de los dulces y pasteles de chocolate, no desaparecieran a cambio.

Esto pareció posible. Ambos estaban sanos; simplemente podrían ponerse en pie y marcharse caminando. Lo cual enriquecería enormemente la calidad de vida de Bella, porque entonces ella sería capaz de intentar disfrutar de su velada sin necesidad de contemplar la cara del hombre que la había humillado públicamente.

Aun mejor, podría conseguir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Pero Jacob y Leah parecían estar pasándoselo maravillosamente. Tan maravillosamente, de hecho, como los padres de Bella, lo que significaba que se quedarían en la fiesta durante bastantes horas también.

Agonía. Pura agonía.

Pero tenía tres deseos, ¿no? ¿No recibían siempre las heroínas de los cuentos de hadas tres deseos? Si Bella tenía que permanecer en una oscura esquina, formulando tontos deseos porque poco más tenía que hacer, usaría la cuota completa. "Deseo," dijo, con los dientes apretados "que no estuviera tan malditamente frío."

"Amén," dijo el anciano Lord Middlethorpe, a quien Bella había olvidado que permanecía de pie al lado suyo. Le ofreció una sonrisa, pero estaba ocupado con alguna clase de bebida alcohólica prohibida para las señoritas solteras, así que ambos volvieron a la tarea de ignorarse cortésmente el uno al otro.

Bajó la mirada a su té. De un momento a otro seguramente se convertiría en un cubito de hielo. Su anfitriona había sustituido la tradicional limonada y el champán por té caliente aduciendo las frías temperaturas, pero el té no había permanecido caliente durante mucho tiempo, y cuando una se escondía en la esquina de un salón de baile, como lo hacía Bella, los lacayos no solían llegar hasta allí para retirar las copas no deseadas o las tazas vacías.

Bella tembló. No podía recordar un invierno más frío; nadie podría. Era, de alguna perversa forma, la razón de su temprana vuelta a ciudad. Toda la sociedad había afluido a Londres en el, decididamente poco elegante, mes de enero, impaciente por disfrutar del patinaje y los paseos en trineo y la cercana Feria de Invierno.

Bella pensaba que el tiempo frío, los desagradables vientos helados, la nieve sucia y el hielo eran decididamente una tonta razón para las reuniones sociales, y aunque no era suficiente para ella, allí estaba, afrontando a toda la gente que había sido testigo de su fracaso social el pasado verano. Ella no quería venir a Londres, pero su familia había insistido, diciendo que ella y su hermana Rosalie no podían permitirse faltar a esta inesperada temporada social de invierno.

Había pensado que tendría al menos hasta la primavera antes de verse obligada a volver y enfrentarlos a todos. Casi no había tenido tiempo de practicar decir con la barbilla en alto, "Bien, por supuesto, el señor Cullen y yo decidimos que no éramos compatibles. "

Porque se necesitaba ser muy buena actriz para decir eso, cuando todos sabían que Jacob se había desentendido de ella cuando los adinerados parientes de Leah Clearwater habían comenzado a cortejarlo.

Ni siquiera era que Jacob necesitara el dinero. Su hermano mayor era el Conde de Renminster, por el amor del cielo, y todo el mundo sabía que era tan rico como Creso.

Pero Jacob había elegido a Leah, y Bella había sido públicamente humillada, e incluso ahora, casi seis meses después de aquello, la gente todavía hablaba del asunto. Incluso Lady Whistledown lo había mencionado en su columna.

Bella suspiró y se recostó contra la pared, esperando que nadie notara su abandonada postura. Supuso que realmente no podía culpar a Lady Whistledown. La misteriosa columnista de chismes simplemente repetía lo que todos andaban diciendo. Sólo durante esta semana, Bella había recibido a catorce visitas vespertinas, y ninguna de ellas había sido lo bastante cortés para abstenerse de mencionar a Jacob y Leah.

¿Realmente pensaban que quería oírles hablar sobre Jacob y el aspecto de Leah en la reciente velada musical de los Smythe-Smith? Como si ella quisiera saber lo que Leah había llevado puesto, o que Jacob había estado susurrándole al oído durante toda la velada.

Eso no significaba nada. Jacob siempre había mostrado unos modales abominables durante las veladas musicales. Bella no podía recordar una en la que Jacob hubiera tenido la entereza de mantener la boca cerrada durante toda la interpretación.

Pero los chismes no eran lo peor de las visitas. Ese título quedaba reservado para las bien intencionadas almas que al parecer no podían mirarla con otra expresión que no fuera de compasión. Estas eran por lo general las mismas mujeres que tenían un sobrino viudo en Shropshire o Somerset o algún otro lejano condado, quien buscaba una esposa, y quizás a Bella le gustaría conocerlo, pero esta semana no porque estaba ocupado llevando a seis de sus ocho hijos a Eton.

Bella luchó contra una inesperada necesidad de llorar. Solo tenía veintiún años. Y recién cumplidos, además. No estaba desesperada.

Y no quería ser compadecida.

De repente se hizo imperativo que abandonara el salón de baile. No quería estar aquí, no quería contemplar a Jacob y Leah como una patética mirona. Su familia aún no estaba lista para irse a casa, pero seguramente ella podría encontrar algún cuarto tranquilo donde pudiera retirarse durante unos minutos. Si iba a esconderse, bien podría hacerlo correctamente. Su posición en esa esquina era espantosa. Y ya había visto a tres personas mirando en su dirección y cuchicheando después tapándose la boca con la mano.

Nunca había pensado que era una cobarde, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera tonta, y realmente, sólo un tonto se sometería de buen grado a esta clase sufrimiento.

Dejó su taza de té sobre un alféizar y se excusó con Lord Middlethorpe, con quien no había intercambiado más de seis palabras, a pesar de haber permanecido de pie el uno al lado del otro durante casi tres cuartos de hora. Rodeó el salón de baile por el borde, buscando las puertas francesas que conducían al vestíbulo. Había estado aquí antes, hacía tiempo, cuando fue la señorita más popular de la ciudad, gracias a su relación con Clive, y recordó que había un cuarto de retiro para las señoras en el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo.

Pero justo cuando alcanzó su destino, ella tropezó, y se encontró cara a cara con — oh, maldición, ¿cuál era su nombre? Pelo castaño, ligeramente rechoncha…oh, sí. Angela. Angela algo. Una muchacha con la que apenas había intercambiado más de una docena de palabras. Habían debutado el mismo año, pero podrían haber residido en mundos diferentes, por la poca frecuencia con que se cruzaron sus caminos. Bella había sido la sensación de la ciudad, una vez que Jacob la eligió, y Angela había sido... bien, Bella no estaba muy segura de lo que había sido Angela. Una florecilla1, supuso.

"No vaya allí," dijo Angela suavemente, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, de la forma en que solo la gente tímida lo hace.

Los labios de Bella se entreabrieron de la sorpresa, y sabía que sus ojos expresaban su incomprensión.

"Hay una docena de señoritas en el salón de descanso," dijo Angela.

Esto era explicación suficiente. El único lugar en el que Bella quería estar, aún menos que en el salón de baile, era en una habitación llena de gorjeantes y chismosas damas, todas las cuales asumirían seguramente que había huido allí para evitar a Jacob y Leah.

Lo cual era cierto, pero eso no significaba que Bella quisiera que alguien lo supiera.

"Gracias," susurró Bella, atontada por el bondadoso gesto de Angela. Ella no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento a Angela el verano pasado, y la joven la había recompensado salvándola, con seguridad, de un momento de vergüenza y dolor. Por impulso, tomó la mano de Angela y le dio un apretón. "Gracias. "

Y repentinamente lamentó no haber prestado más atención a las muchachas como Angela cuando ella había sido considerado una líder de la temporada. Ahora sabía lo que era permanecer de pie, al borde del salón de baile, y no era divertido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Angela murmuró una tímida despedida y se escabulló, dejando a Susana abandonada a sus propios medios.

Estaba de pie en la parte más concurrida del salón de baile, que no era precisamente donde quería estar, así que comenzó a andar. No estaba realmente segura de a dónde se dirigía, pero siguió moviéndose, porque sabía que eso la hacía aparecer segura de sí misma.

Sabía que una persona debería actuar como si supiera lo que hacía, aunque no fuera así. Jacob había sido quien se lo había enseñado, en realidad. Esta era una de las pocas cosas buenas que había sacado del cortejo.

Pero en su brillante determinación, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y debió ser por eso por lo que se sorprendió tanto cuando oyó su voz.

"Señorita Swan. "

No, no era Clive. Peor incluso. Era el hermano mayor de Clive, el Conde de Renminster. En toda su gloriosa presencia de oscuro cabello y ojos verdes.

Ella no le había gustado nunca. Oh, él siempre había sido educado, en realidad era educado con todo el mundo. Pero ella siempre había sentido su desdén, su obvia convicción de que ella no era suficiente para su hermano.

Supuso que ahora estaría feliz. Jacob estaba a salvo, casado con Leah e Isabella Swan nunca corrompería el sagrado árbol genealógico de los Culle.

"Milord," dijo ella, tratando de mantener un tono de voz tan cortés como el de él. No podía imaginar qué podía querer de ella. No había ninguna razón para que la hubiera saludado por su nombre; podría haberla dejado pasar por su lado fácilmente sin reconocer su presencia. Ni siquiera habría sido grosero por su parte. Bella había caminado tan enérgicamente como le era posible por el atestado salón de baile, claramente abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Él le sonrió, si uno podía llamarlo así —la sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos.

"Señorita Swan" le dijo, "¿cómo está usted?"

Durante un momento no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirándolo. No era la clase de persona que hiciera una pregunta a menos que realmente quisiera conocer la respuesta, y no tenía ninguna razón para creer que estuviera interesado en su bienestar.

¿"Señorita Swan? "murmuró, pareciendo vagamente divertido.

Finalmente, ella logró decir, "Muy bien, gracias," aunque ambos supieran que eso estaba bastante lejos de la verdad.

Durante un largo momento él simplemente la miró fijamente, casi como si la estudiara, buscando algo que ella no podía imaginar qué era.

"¿Milord? " preguntó ella, porque el momento parecía necesitar algo que rompiera el silencio.

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a prestarle atención, como si su voz le hubiera despertado de un leve aturdimiento. "Le pido perdón," se disculpó suavemente. "¿Le gustaría bailar?"

Bella se encontró repentinamente muda. "¿Bailar? " repitió finalmente, un tanto enojada ante su incapacidad de decir algo más.

"En efecto," murmuró él.

Ella aceptó su mano extendida, —poco más podía hacer con tanta gente mirando—y permitió que la condujera a la pista de baile. Él era alto, más alto aún que Clive, quien le sacaba una cabeza a ella, y poseía un aire extrañamente reservado—casi demasiado controlado, si tal cosa era posible. Viéndolo moverse entre la muchedumbre la asaltó el extraño pensamiento de que un día su famoso control se rompería.

Y sólo entonces surgiría el verdadero Conde de Renminster.

Edward Cullen no había pensado en Isabella Swan durante meses, no desde que su hermano había decidido casarse con Leah Clearwater en vez de con la morena belleza que actualmente baila el vals en sus brazos. Una diminuta punzada de culpa por ello, sin embargo, comenzó a brotar en él, porque tan pronto como la había visto, moviéndose a través del salón de baile como si , en vez de escapar, se dirigiera a un lugar concreto, cuando cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de mirarla durante más de un segundo habría visto la tirante expresión de su cara, el dolor al acecho tras sus ojos, le habían recordado el lamentable tratamiento de Isabella a manos de los miembros de la Temporada después de que Jacob hubiera decidido casarse con Leah.

Y realmente, nada de ello había sido culpa de ella.

La familia de Isabella, aunque era absolutamente respetable, no poseía título, ni tampoco eran particularmente ricos. Y cuando Jacob la había abandonado en favor de Leah, cuyo apellido era tan antiguo como enorme su dote, la sociedad se había reído disimuladamente a sus espaldas — y él supuso que, probablemente, en su cara también. La habían llamado ambiciosa y trepadora. Más de una matrona de sociedad — de la clase que tenía hijas sin la valentía y el atractivo de Isabella Swan, habían comentado que la pequeña advenediza había sido puesta en su lugar, y que cómo se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar que podría conseguir una oferta de matrimonio del hermano de un conde.

Edward había encontrado todo el episodio bastante desagradable, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Jacob había hecho su elección, y en opinión de Edward, había hecho la correcta. Leah, finalmente, sería mucho mejor esposa para su hermano.

De todos modos, Isabella había sido una participante inocente en el escándalo; ella no sabía que el padre de Leah rondaba a Jacob, o que Jacob pensó que Leah, menuda y de ojos negros sería una esposa más conveniente. Jacob debería haber hablado con Isabella antes de poner el anuncio en el periódico, e incluso, si fuera demasiado cobarde para advertirla personalmente, seguramente debería haber sido bastante inteligente para no hacer un magnífico anuncio público del compromiso en el baile de los Mottram antes de que el anuncio oficial apareciera en el _Times_. Cuando Jacob había estado de pie delante de la pequeña orquesta, con una copa de champán en la mano efectuando su alegre discurso, nadie había mirado a Leah, que estaba, de pie, a su lado.

Isabella había sido el centro de las miradas. Isabella con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y los ojos afligidos.

Isabella, quien había luchado para mantenerse fuerte y orgullosa antes de huir finalmente de la escena.

Su rostro angustiado había sido una imagen que Edward había llevado en su mente durante muchas semanas, meses incluso, hasta que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, perdiéndose entre sus actividades diarias y compromisos.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta que la había divisado en la esquina, fingiendo que ella no había notado a Jacob y Leah rodeados por un grupo de admiradores. Era una mujer orgullosa, diría él, pero el orgullo podría llevarlo a uno demasiado lejos, hasta que simplemente quisiera escapar y estar solo.

No se sorprendió cuando ella, finalmente, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Al principio había pensado dejarla marchar, quizás, incluso, retroceder, de modo que no se viera obligada a tropezar con él siendo testigo de su huida. Pero entonces un extraño e irresistible impulso lo había empujado a avanzar hacia delante. No es que le molestara que ella se hubiera convertido en una "florecilla"; siempre había habido "florecillas" en la Temporada, y había poco que un hombre pudiera hacer para rectificar la situación.

Pero Edward era un Cullen y hasta la misma punta de los dedos del pie, y si había una cosa que no podía soportar, era saber que su familia había causado mal a alguien. Y, ciertamente, su hermano había herido a esta joven. Edward no llegaría al extremo de afirmar que su vida había quedado arruinada, pero, desde luego, ella había estado expuesta a demasiada e inmerecida aflicción.

Como Conde de Renminster, no, como Cullen era su deber compensarla.

Así que le pidió bailar. Un baile sería notado. Sería comentado. Y aunque no estuviera en la naturaleza de Edward adularse a sí mismo, sabía que una simple invitación a bailar de su parte haría maravillas para restaurar la popularidad de Isabella.

Ella había parecido más bien asustada por su petición, pero había aceptado; después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer con tanta gente mirando?

La condujo al centro del salón de baile, sin apartar sus ojos de su cara. Edward nunca había tenido problemas para entender por qué Jacob se había sentido atraído. Isabella poseía una belleza serena y oscura que él encontraba mucho más atractiva que el actual ideal rubio y de ojos azules que era tan popular entre la sociedad.

Su piel era de pálida porcelana, con cejas oscuras perfectamente arqueadas y labios del color de una rosada frambuesa. Había oído que había antepasados galeses en su familia, y podría ver fácilmente su influencia.

"Un vals," dijo ella con sequedad, una vez que el quinteto de cuerda comenzó a tocar. "¡Qué casualidad!"

Él se rió entre dientes ante su sarcasmo. Ella no había sido nunca extrovertida, pero era siempre directa, y él admiraba ese rasgo, sobre todo cuando se combinaba con la inteligencia. Comenzaron a bailar, y justo cuando él había decidido hacer un comentario trivial acerca del tiempo ―para ser visto conversando como adultos razonables — ella lo sorprendió al preguntar: "¿Por qué me ha invitado usted a bailar?"

Durante un momento se quedó mudo. Directa, en efecto. "¿Necesita un caballero una razón? " le respondió.

Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente por las comisuras. "Usted nunca me pareció la clase de caballero que hace algo sin una razón. "

Él se encogió de hombros. "Parecía bastante sola en la esquina. "

"Yo estaba con Lord Middlethorpe," dijo ella arrogantemente.

Él simplemente alzó las cejas, ya que ambos sabían que generalmente el anciano Lord Middlethorpe no era considerado la primera opción para acompañar a una dama.

"No necesito su compasión," refunfuñó ella.

"Desde luego que no," acordó él.

Sus ojos volaron hacia él. "Ahora está siendo condescendiente. "

"No soñaría con ello," dijo él, con bastante franqueza.

"¿Entonces qué es esto?"

"¿Esto? " repitió él, dando a su cabeza una inclinación interrogante.

"Bailar conmigo. "

Edward quiso sonreír, pero no quería que ella pensara que se reía de ella, así que se las arreglo para conservar los labios serios mientras decía, "Usted es bastante suspicaz para ser una dama que está a mitad de un vals. "

Ella contestó, "Los valses son precisamente el momento en el que una dama debe ser más suspicaz. "

"De hecho," dijo él, sorprendiéndose con sus propias palabras, "quería pedirle perdón. " Se aclaró la garganta. "Por lo que pasó el pasado verano. "

"¿A qué," preguntó ella, con palabras cuidadosamente medidas, "se refiere usted? "

La miró con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión amable. No era una expresión a la que estuviera particularmente acostumbrado, así que no estaba bastante seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. De todos modos, trató de parecer comprensivo cuando dijo, "Creo que usted ya lo sabe. "

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, incluso mientras bailaban, y él habría jurado que pudo ver como su espina dorsal se convertía en acero. "Quizás", dijo ella envaradamente, "pero no creo que eso sea algo que le concierna. "

"Puede ser que no," admitió él, "pero, sin embargo, no aprobé el modo en que fue tratada por la sociedad después del compromiso de Jacob. "

"¿Se refiere usted a los chismes," preguntó ella, con expresión suave, "o a los desaires que me dirigieron? ¿O tal vez a las mentiras? "

Él tragó, inconsciente de que su situación hubiera sido tan desagradable. "A todo," dijo calmadamente. "No fue nunca mi intención"

"¿Su intención? " lo cortó ella, sus ojos destellando con algo próximo a la furia. "¿Su intención? Yo suponía que Jacob había tomado su propia decisión. ¿Admite entonces que Leah era su opción, no la de Jacob? "

"Ella fue su elección," dijo él firmemente.

"¿Y la suya? " insistió ella.

Parecía haber poco valor— y poco honor — en mentir. "Y la mía"

Ella apretó los dientes, pareciendo de alguna manera vindicada, pero también un poco desinflada, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento durante meses, y ahora que estaba aquí, no era tan dulce como había esperado.

"Pero si él se hubiera casado con usted," dijo Edward tranquilamente, "yo no me habría opuesto. "

Sus ojos volaron a su cara. "Por favor, no me mienta," susurró ella.

"No lo hago. " Él suspiró. "Usted será una esposa estupenda para alguien, señorita Swan. De eso no tengo la menor duda. "

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, y él podría haber jurado que durante un momento sus labios temblaron.

Algo comenzó a tirar en su interior. No estaba seguro de lo que era, y no quería pensar en que lo sentía alrededor del corazón, pero advirtió que simplemente no podía verla tan cercana a las lágrimas. Aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto decir "Jacob debería haberla informado de sus planes antes de anunciarlos en sociedad. "

"Sí," dijo ella, la afirmación quebrada por una áspera risa. "Debería haberlo hecho. "

Edward sintió que su mano apretaba ligeramente la cintura de ella. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero, en realidad, no tenía ninguna razón para esperar que ella así lo hiciera. En verdad, admiró su orgullo, respetó el modo que se conducía recta y con la cabeza alzada, como si no permitiría que la sociedad le dijera como debía juzgarse a sí misma.

Era, se dio cuenta con un estremecimiento de sorpresa, una mujer notable.

"Debería haber hecho," dijo él, repitiendo inconscientemente sus palabras, "pero no lo hizo, y por eso es por lo que debo pedirle perdón. "

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos casi divertidos cuando dijo, "Uno imaginaría que la disculpa sería mejor viniendo de Jacob, ¿no cree?"

Edward sonrió sin humor. "En efecto, pero deduzco que él no lo ha hecho. Por lo tanto, como un Cullen..."

Ella resopló entre dientes, lo cual no lo divirtió.

"...Como un Culle," dijo él de nuevo, levantando la voz, y bajándola luego cuando varios bailarines cercanos miraron con curiosidad en su dirección. "Como cabeza de familia de los Cullen," corrigió él, "es mi deber pedir perdón cuando un miembro de mi familia actúa de forma deshonrosa. "

Él había esperado una réplica rápida, y efectivamente, ella abrió la boca inmediatamente, sus ojos destellando con oscuro fuego, pero entonces, con una velocidad que le cortó el aliento, pareció cambiar de opinión. Y cuando finalmente habló, dijo, "Gracias. Acepto su disculpa en nombre de Edward. "

Había una tranquila dignidad en su voz, algo que lo hizo querer acercarla más, entrelazar sus dedos para algo más que simplemente sostener sus manos.

Pero aunque hubiera querido explorar ese sentimiento más estrechamente — y él no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo— su oportunidad se perdió cuando la orquesta finalizó el vals, haciendo que se detuviera de pie en medio del salón de baile e inclinándose en un elegante saludo que Isabella le devolvió con una reverencia.

Ella murmuró un cortés, "Gracias por el baile, milord," y estaba claro que su conversación había finalizado.

Pero mientras miraba cómo ella abandonaba el salón de baile dirigiéndose a dondequiera que hubiera estado yendo cuando él la había interceptado no podía sacudirse el sentimiento…

Quería más.

Más de sus palabras, más de su conversación.

Más de ella.

Más tarde esa noche, tuvieron lugar dos acontecimientos muy extraños.

El primero ocurrió en el dormitorio de Isabella Swan.

No podía dormir.

Esto no habría parecido raro a mucha gente, pero Isabella era de la clase de personas que se dormía al instante en que su cabeza caía sobre la almohada. Esto volvía loca a su hermana durante los años que habían compartido habitación. Rosalie siempre quería permanecer un rato despierta después de acostarse y conversar en susurros en la oscuridad, y las contribuciones de Bella a la conversación nunca fueron más allá de un ligero ronquido.

Incluso en los días posteriores a la traición de Jacob, Bella había dormido como un tronco. Esta había sido su única vía de escape al constante dolor y confusión en que se convertía la vida de una debutante a la que habían dado calabazas.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Bella permanecía acostada boca arriba (lo que era raro en sí mismo, puesto que ella prefería dormir de lado) y mirando al techo, preguntándose cuándo la grieta en el yeso se había ensanchado lo suficiente para parecerse a un conejo.

O más bien, era en qué intentaba pensar cada vez que resueltamente expulsaba al Conde de Renminster de su mente. Ya que la realidad era que no podía dormir porque no podía dejar de revivir su conversación con él, deteniéndose a analizar cada una de sus palabras, y tratando luego de ignorar la estremecedora sensación que la recorría cuando ella recordaba su vaga y algo irónica sonrisa.

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiese enfrentado a él. Jacob se refería siempre a él como "el anciano," y le llamó, en varias ocasiones, aburrido, altivo, altanero, arrogante, y condenadamente molesto.

Bella se había sentido más bien aterrorizada por el conde; Jacob ciertamente no lo había hecho aparecer muy tratable.

Pero se había mantenido firme y había conservado su orgullo.

Ahora no podía dormir por pensar en él, pero no le importaba demasiado — no con este vertiginoso sentimiento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Había olvidado lo agradable que era esa sensación.

El segundo acontecimiento extraño ocurrió en la otra punta de la ciudad, en el distrito de Holborn, frente a la casa de Tanya Denali, que vivía tranquilamente junto a todos los abogados y procuradores que trabajaban en los cercanos Tribunales de la Corte, aunque su ocupación, si uno pudiera llamarla así, era la de amante. Amante del Conde de Renminster, para ser exacto.

Pero la señorita Denali era inconsciente de que algo extraño sucedía en el exterior. En efecto, la única persona que lo noto fue el conde mismo, quien había ordenado a su cochero llevarlo directamente del baile de los Worth a la elegante residencia de Tanya. Pero cuando él subió los escalones de la puerta principal y levantó el llamador de cobre, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el más mínimo interés en verla. El impulso, simplemente, había desaparecido.

Lo que para el conde era, en efecto, bastante extraño.

1 Wildflower. Asi es como se denomina a las muchachas que habian hecho su presentacion en sociedad sin demasiado éxito y permanecian en las fiestas al borde de la pista de baile, y a las que se sacaba a bailar por compromiso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos.**

_¿Se dio usted cuenta de que el Conde de Renminster bailó anoche con la señorita Isabella Swan en el baile de los Worth? Si no lo hizo, para su vergüenza —fue usted el único. El vals fue la comidilla de la velada._

_No se puede decir que la conversación contemplada fuera de las apacibles. En efecto, Esta Autora notó ojos relampagueantes y hasta lo que parecieron ser palabras acaloradas._

_El conde se marchó pronto después del baile, pero la señorita Swan permaneció durante varias horas más, y se atestigua que bailó con otros diez caballeros antes de que ella se marchara en la compañía de sus padres y su hermana._

_Diez caballeros. Sí, Esta Autora los contó. Habría sido imposible no hacer comparaciones, cuando la suma total de sus compañeros de baile antes de la invitación del conde era cero._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_28 de enero de 1814_

Los Swan no habían tenido nunca que preocuparse del dinero, pero tampoco se podía decir que fueran ricos. Normalmente esto no molestaba a Bella; nunca le había faltado nada, y no veía ninguna razón para tener tres juegos de aderezos cuando sus perlas combinaban con todos sus vestidos bastante bien. No es que ella hubiera rechazado tener uno o dos más, no era eso; solamente que no veía la necesidad de desperdiciar sus días añorando unas joyas que nunca serían suyas.

Pero había una cosa que hacía que Bella deseara que su familia fuera más antigua, más adinerada, o que poseyera un título — cualquier cosa que les hubiera dado más influencia.

Y era el teatro.

Isabella adoraba el teatro, le encantaba perderse en la historia de otros, lo adoraba todo, desde el olor de las lámparas de gas hasta el estremecedor sentimiento que poseían las palmas de las manos de alguien aplaudiendo. Era mucho más absorbente que una velada musical, y ciertamente más divertido que las _soirée_ y bailes a los que se encontraba asistiendo tres noches de cada siete.

El problema, sin embargo, era que su familia no poseía un palco en ninguno de los teatros que se juzgaban apropiados para la buena sociedad, y no le permitían sentarse en otra parte que no fuera un palco. No era apropiado que las señoritas se sentaran con la chusma, insistía su madre. Lo que significaba que el único modo en el que Isabella consiguió, alguna vez, ver una representación fue cuando alguien que poseía un conveniente palco la invitó.

Cuando había llegado una nota para ella de sus primos, los Shelbourne, en la que la invitaban a acompañarlos esa tarde para ver a Edmund Kean interpretando a Shylock en el Mercader de Venecia, ella casi había llorado de alegría. Kean había hecho su debut en este papel apenas cuatro noches antes, y ya toda la sociedad hablaba de ello. Lo habían calificado de magnífico, audaz, e incomparable — todas aquellos maravillosos adjetivos que dejaban a una amante de teatro como Isabella casi temblando por su deseo de ver la obra.

Salvo que ella no esperaba que alguien la invitara a compartir su palco en el teatro. Ella sólo recibía invitaciones a grandes fiestas porque la gente sentía curiosidad por ver su reacción ante Jacob y su matrimonio con Leah. Las invitaciones a pequeñas reuniones no eran frecuentes.

Hasta el baile de los Worth el jueves por la noche.

Supuso que debería agradecérselo al conde. Él había bailado con ella, y ahora ella era considerada otra vez conveniente. Había recibido al menos ocho invitaciones a bailar después de que él se hubiera marchado. ¡Oh! muy bien, diez. Las había contado. Diez hombres la habían invitado a bailar, lo cual eran diez más de los que lo habían hecho durante las tres horas anteriores que había permanecido en el baile antes del conde la buscara.

Era espantoso, realmente, cuánta influencia podría ejercer un solo hombre sobre la sociedad.

Estaba segura que Renminster era la razón por la que sus primos habían extendido la invitación. No es que pensara que los Shelbourne la hubieran estado evitando conscientemente, la verdad es que eran primos lejanos y no los conocía muy bien. Pero cuando empezó la temporada de teatro y ellos necesitaron a otra mujer para equilibrar el número de invitados de ambos sexos, debió resultar muy fácil para ellos decir, "Oh, sí, ¿qué tal la prima Isabella? " cuando el nombre de Bella había sido prominentemente destacado en la columna de Lady Whistledown del viernes.

A Isabella no le importaba por qué se habían acordado de repente de su existencia —iba a ver a Kean en El Mercader de Venecia.

"Estaré eternamente celosa," dijo su hermana Rosalie mientras esperaban en el salón la llegada de los Shelbourne. Su madre había insistido en que Isabella estuviese lista a la hora acordada y no hiciera esperar a sus influyentes parientes. Una, se daba por supuesto, obligaba a esperar a los pretendientes, pero no a relaciones influyentes quiénes podrían extender invitaciones fervientemente deseadas.

"Estoy segura de que tendrás una oportunidad de ver la obra pronto," dijo Bella, pero no podía evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo decía.

Rose suspiró. "Tal vez ellos quieran verla dos veces. "

"Tal vez presten el palco a Papa y Mama," dijo Bella.

La cara de Rose se iluminó. "¡Una idea excelente! Podrías sugerir..."

"No haré tal cosa," la interrumpió Isabella. "Sería una grosería, y..."

"Pero si surge la ocasión... "

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Muy bien," dijo. "Si Lady Shelbourne dice: 'Mi querida señorita Swan, ¿cree usted que su familia estaría interesada en la utilización de nuestro palco? ' puedes estar segura de que contestaré afirmativamente. "

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada decididamente carente de humor.

En ese mismo momento su mayordomo apareció en la entrada. "Señorita Isabella" dijo, "el carruaje de los Shelbourne espera fuera. "

Bella saltó sobre sus pies. "Gracias. Salgo ahora mismo. "

"Te esperaré," dijo Rose, siguiéndola hacia el vestíbulo. "Espero que me lo cuentes todo. "

¿"Y estropearte el final? "bromeó Bella.

"Pssh. No es como si no hubiera leído El Mercader de Venecia diez veces por lo menos. Ya sé el final. ¡Solamente quiero que me cuentes sobre Kean! "

"Él no es tan atractivo como Kemble" dijo Bella, poniéndose el abrigo y el manguito.

"Ya he visto Kemble," dijo Rose con impaciencia. "A quien no he visto es a Kean. "

Bella se adelantó y depositó un afectuoso beso sobre la mejilla de su hermana. "Te contaré todos los detalles de la velada. Te lo prometo. "

Y luego afrontó el aire helado y camino hacia el carruaje de los Shelbourne.

Menos de una hora después, Isabella estaba cómodamente instalada en el palco de los Shelbourne en el Teatro Real, en Drury Lane, contemplando ávidamente el recién diseñado teatro. Ella había tomado felizmente asiento en el borde más apartado del palco. Los Shelbourne y sus invitados charlaban lejos, sin prestar atención, como el resto del auditorio, a la farsa que la compañía interpretaba como un preludio a la obra principal. Isabella tampoco prestaba ninguna atención; lo único que quería era inspeccionar el nuevo teatro.

Era irónico, en realidad — los mejores asientos del teatro parecían ser los de abajo en el patio de butacas, con toda la chusma, como a su madre le gustaba decir. Aquí estaba ella, en una de los palcos más caros del teatro, y una enorme columna bloqueaba parcialmente su vista.

Iba a tener que enroscarse considerablemente en su asiento, y, de hecho, incluso inclinarse sobre la repisa del palco para poder ver la representación

"Tenga cuidado, no vaya a caer," murmuró una profunda y masculina voz.

Bella dio un respingo. "¡Milord!" dijo sorprendida, girándose para quedar cara a cara con él Conde de Renminster, entre toda la gente asistente. Él estaba sentado en el palco contiguo al de los Shelbourne, lo bastante cercano para poder conversar a través del hueco de la mampara que separaba los palcos.

"Qué sorpresa tan agradable," dijo él, con una agradable y ligeramente misteriosa sonrisa. Bella pensó que todas sus sonrisas tenían un toque misterioso.

"Estoy con mis primos," dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto de los ocupantes. "Los Shelbourne," añadió, aunque fuera bastante obvio.

"Buenas noches, Lord Renminster," dijo Lady Shelbourne con excitación. "No me di cuenta de que su palco estaba al lado del nuestro. "

Él saludó con la cabeza. "No he tenido la oportunidad de ver mucho teatro últimamente, me temo. "

La cabeza de Lady Shelbourne se balanceó mostrando su acuerdo. "Es tan difícil encontrar tiempo. Tenemos tantos compromisos este año. ¿Quién habría pensado que tantas personas regresarían a Londres en enero? "

"Y todo por un montón de nieve," no pudo por menos que comentar Bella.

Lord Renminster se rió entre dientes ante su tranquilo comentario antes de avanzar y apoyarse en el borde del palco para dirigirse a Lady Shelbourne.

"Creo que va a comenzar la representación," dijo él. "Ha sido, como siempre, un placer verla. "

"En efecto," gorgojeó Lady Shelbourne. "Espero que pueda asistir a mi fiesta de San Valentín el próximo mes."

"No me la perdería por nada del mundo," le aseguró él.

Lady Shelbourne se recostó en su asiento, pareciendo tan satisfecha como aliviada, y luego reanudó su conversación con su mejor amiga, Liza Pritchard, quien, Isabella estaba absolutamente convencida, estaba enamorada del hermano de Lady Shelbourne, Sir Royce Pemberley, quien también se sentaba en el palco.

Bella creía que el sentimiento era reciproco, pero desde luego ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta, y de hecho, la señorita Pritchard parecía haber depositado sus esperanzas en el otro soltero asistente, Lord Durham, quien, en opinión de Bella, era un poco pelmazo. Pero no era asunto suyo advertirles de sus respectivos sentimientos, y además ambos, junto con Lady Shelbourne, parecían estar inmersos en una absorbente conversación sin ella.

Lo que la dejaba a merced de Lord Renminster, quien aún la miraba a través del hueco entre sus respectivos palcos. "¿Le gusta Shakespeare?" le preguntó ella conversacionalmente. Era tal su alegría por haber sido invitado a ver el Shylock de Kean que hasta se las podría arreglar para dirigirle una luminosa sonrisa _a él_.

"Sí," contestó él, " aunque de toda su obra prefiero las tragedias. "

Ella asintió, decidiendo que se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación cortés si él también podía. "Eso pensé. Son más serias. "

Él sonrió enigmáticamente. "No puedo decidir si acabo de ser halagado o insultado. "

"En situaciones como éstas," dijo Bella, sorprendida al sentirse tan cómoda conversando con él, " debería optar por sentirse siempre halagado. Uno comprende que es más sencillo y agradable de este modo. "

Él rió en voz alta antes de preguntar, "¿Y usted? ¿Cuál de las obras del bardo prefiere? "

Ella suspiró felizmente. "Las adoro todas. "

"¿De verdad? " le preguntó, y ella se sorprendió al oír verdadero interés en su voz. "No tenía ni idea de que le gustara tanto el teatro. "

Bella lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza levemente. "No creía que usted se interesara por mis aficiones de una u otra forma. "

"Cierto," accedió él, "pero Jacob no siente mucho interés por el teatro. "

Ella sintió que su columna se ponía ligeramente rígida. "Jacob y yo nunca compartimos _todos_ nuestros intereses. "

"Obviamente no," dijo él, y ella pensó que había oído hasta un poco de aprobación de su voz.

Y luego —sin saber porque decía esto, ¡era el hermano de Jacob!, por el amor del cielo —dijo, "_Habla_ sin cesar. "

El conde pareció ahogarse con su lengua.

"¿Se encuentra bien? " preguntó Bella, inclinándose hacia él con expresión preocupada.

"Bien," jadeó el conde, dándose unas palmadas sobre el pecho. "Simplemente... ah... me sobresaltó. "

"Ah. Le pido disculpas. "

"No hace falta," le aseguró él. "Yo evito siempre asistir al teatro con Jacob. "

"Es difícil para los actores meter baza en su conversación," estuvo de acuerdo Bella, resistiéndose al impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

Él suspiró. "Hasta hoy, todavía no sé lo que pasa al final de Romeo y Julieta. "

Ella jadeó. "Usted no…oh, se está burlando de mí. "

"¿Ellos vivieron felizmente juntos al final, verdad? " preguntó él, con ojos inocentes.

"Oh, sí," dijo ella, sonriendo con maldad. "Es una historia edificante. "

"Excelente," dijo él, recostándose en su asiento mientras clavaba sus ojos en el escenario. "Es estupendo haber aclarado esto finalmente. "

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Se rió tontamente. Era extraño que el Conde de Renminster realmente tuviera sentido del humor. Jacob decía siempre que su hermano era el hombre más "maldita y espantosamente serio" de toda la Inglaterra. Bella nunca había tenido ninguna razón para dudar de su evaluación, sobre todo cuando él realmente usó la palabra "maldito" delante de una dama. Un caballero generalmente no lo hacía a menos que él estuviera muy seguro sobre su declaración.

En ese mismo momento las luces del teatro comenzaron a atenuarse, sumergiendo a los aficionados en la oscuridad. "! Oh! "exclamó Bella, avanzando sobre la barandilla del palco. "¿Ha visto usted eso?"Preguntó con excitación, girándose hacia el conde. "¡Que ingenioso! Dejan sólo las luces sobre el escenario. "

"Es una de las innovaciones de Wyatt," contestó él, refiriéndose al arquitecto que había renovado recientemente el teatro tras un incendio. "Así resulta más fácil ver el escenario, ¿no cree?"

"Es brillante," dijo Bella, adelantándose hacia el borde de su asiento de modo que ella pudiera ver por delante del pilar que bloqueaba su vista. "Es..."

Y entonces comenzó la representación, y ella enmudeció completamente.

Desde su posición en el palco contiguo al de ella, Edward se encontró mirando a Bella más a menudo que a la obra. Él había visto El Mercader de Venecia muchas veces, y aunque fuera vagamente consciente de que el Shylock de aquel Edmund Kean era una interpretación realmente notable, eso no tenía comparación con el brillo en los oscuros ojos de Isabella Swan mientras ella miraba la escena.

Tendría que volver y ver de nuevo la obra la siguiente semana, decidió. Porque esta noche él miraba a Bella.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, había sido tan contrario a su casamiento con su hermano? No, eso no era completamente exacto. No había estado completamente en contra. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que él no se habría opuesto a su matrimonio si Jacob se hubiera decidido por ella en vez de por Leah.

Pero no le hubiese gustado que eso sucediera. Había visto a su hermano con Bella y de alguna manera le había parecido incorrecto.

Isabella era fuego, inteligencia y belleza, y Jacob era...

Bien, Jacob era Jacob. Edward lo amaba, pero el corazón de Jacob se regía por una urgencia despreocupada que Edward no había entendido nunca, en realidad. Jacob era una alegre, brillante y ardiente llama. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de él, como las proverbiales polillas alrededor de la luz, pero inevitablemente, alguien acababa quemándose.

Alguien como Bella.

Bella no era adecuada para Jacob. Y quizás, incluso más, Jacob no había sido adecuado para ella. Bella necesitaba a alguien más. Alguien más maduro. Alguien como...

Los pensamientos de Edward atravesaron, como un susurro, su alma. Bella necesitaba a alguien como él.

El principio de una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Edward no era de la clase de personas dadas a lanzarse a la acción imprudente, pero tomaba decisiones rápidamente, basándose tanto en lo que sabía como lo que sentía.

Y mientras permanecía allí sentado, en el Teatro Real, en Drury Lane, ignorando a los actores sobre el escenario a favor de la mujer sentada en el palco contiguo al suyo, tomó una importante decisión.

Él iba a casarse con Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan no, Isabella Cullen, Condesa de Renminster**. **La brillantez de la idea lo atravesó como un rayo.

Sería una excelente condesa. Era hermosa, inteligente, con principios, y orgullosa. Él no sabía por qué no había notado todo eso antes, probablemente porque él siempre se había encontrado con ella en compañía de Jacob, y Jacob tendía a ensombrecer a todos en su presencia.

David había pasado los últimos años con los ojos abiertos ante una potencial novia. No tenía ninguna prisa por casarse, pero sabía que tendría que tomar una esposa finalmente, y cada mujer soltera que había conocido había sido mentalmente inventariada y tasada.

Y todas habían sido descartadas.

Ellas habían sido demasiado tontas o demasiado aburridas. Demasiado tranquilas o demasiado charlatanas. O si ellas no eran demasiado algo, tampoco lo eran lo bastante.

No eran correctas. No eran alguien a quien él pudiera imaginarse contemplando al otro lado de la mesa de desayuno durante los años venideros.

Él era un hombre exigente, pero ahora, mientras sonreía para si mismo en la oscuridad, le pareció que esperar, definitivamente, había valido la pena.

Edward robó otro vistazo del perfil de Isabella. Dudó que ella, ni siquiera, notara que él la miraba, tan absorta como estaba en la representación. De tanto en tanto sus labios se separaban dejando escapar un suave e involuntario "¡Ah!", y aunque él supiera que era sólo su imaginación, él podría jurar que sentía el viaje de su aliento a través del aire, aterrizando ligeramente sobre su piel.

Edward sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. Jamás se le había ocurrido que, realmente, podría ser lo bastante afortunado para encontrar una esposa a quien considerara deseable. Qué bendición.

La lengua de Bella asomó, humedeciendo sus labios.

Sumamente deseable.

Él se recostó, incapaz de detener la sonrisa satisfecha que se arrastró a través de sus rasgos. Él había tomado una decisión; ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era trazar un plan.

Cuando las luces del teatro se encendieron después del tercer acto para anunciar el intermedio, Bella al instante miró al palco contiguo, absurdamente impaciente por preguntar al conde lo que pensaba de la obra hasta entonces.

Pero él se había ido.

"Qué raro," murmuró para sí misma. Debió haberse marchado sigilosamente; ella no había notado su salida en lo más mínimo. Se recostó con los hombros caídos ligeramente en su asiento, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada por su desaparición. Tenía ganas de preguntarle su opinión sobre la interpretación de Kean, la cual se diferenciaba enormemente de cualquier otro Shylock que ella hubiera visto antes. Había estado segura que él tendría algo interesante que decir, algo que quizás ella misma no hubiera notado. Jacob nunca había querido hacer algo más durante los intermedios que fugarse al vestíbulo donde podía charlar con sus amigos.

De todos modos, era probablemente mejor que el conde se hubiera marchado. A pesar de su amistoso comportamiento antes de la interpretación, todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que él estuviera en disposición amistosa hacia ella.

Y además, cuando él estaba cerca, ella se sentía más bien... rara. Extraña, y, de alguna forma, sin aliento. Era excitante, pero no demasiado confortable, y esto la hacía sentirse incomoda.

Así que cuando Lady Shelbourne le preguntó si quería acompañar al resto de los invitados al vestíbulo para disfrutar del intermedio, Bella le dio las gracias, pero rehusó cortésmente. Definitivamente era mejor quedarse, permanecer allí, en un lugar donde el Conde de Renminster no estaba.

Los Shelbourne se marcharon, junto con sus invitados, abandonando a Bella a su propia compañía, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo. Los tramoyistas se habían dejado, por casualidad, el telón ligeramente abierto, y si Bella forzaba la vista, casi bizqueando, podría ver destellos de las personas que se apresuran detrás. Era extrañamente emocionante y bastante interesante.

Oyó un sonido tras ella. Alguno de los invitados de los Shelbourne debía haber olvidado algo. Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, Bella se giró, "Buenas no…"

Era el conde.

"Buenas noches," dijo él, cuando se hizo evidente que ella no iba a finalizar el saludo.

"Milord," dijo ella, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

Él la saludó con la cabeza graciosamente. "Señorita Swan. ¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Desde luego," dijo ella, automáticamente. ¡Cielos!, ¿Por qué estaba él aquí?

"Pensé que podría resultar más fácil dialogar sin necesidad de gritar a través de los palcos," dijo él.

Bella solamente lo miró con incredulidad. Ellos no habían tenido que gritar en absoluto. Los palcos estaban pegados el uno al otro.

Pero, se dio cuenta, un tanto frenéticamente, de que no se encontraban tan cerca como estaban ahora sus sillas. El muslo del conde casi se presionaba contra el suyo.

No debería haber sido molesto, ya que Lord Durham había ocupado la misma silla durante más de una hora, y su muslo no la había molestado en lo más mínimo.

Pero era diferente con Lord Renminster. Todo era diferente con Lord Renminster, se dio cuenta Bella.

"¿Disfruta usted de la obra? " le preguntó él.

"Oh, en efecto," dijo ella. "La interpretación de Kean es sencillamente notable, ¿no está de acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y murmuró su acuerdo.

"Yo nunca imaginé que Shylock fuera representado de una manera tan trágica," continuó Bella. "He visto El Mercader de Venecia varias veces antes, desde luego, y estoy segura de que usted también, y el personaje siempre ha tenido un aire más cómico, no está de acuerdo?"

"Esa es realmente una interpretación interesante. "

Isabella asintió con entusiasmo. "Pensé que la peluca negra era un golpe maestro. Cada Shylock que he visto anteriormente fue interpretado con una peluca pelirroja. ¿Y cómo podría Kean esperar que nosotros lo viéramos como un carácter trágico con una peluca pelirroja? Nadie toma a los hombres pelirrojos en serio. "

El conde comenzó a toser incontroladamente.

Bella se inclinó hacia él, esperando que no haberlo insultado de alguna manera. Con su pelo oscuro, ella no había pensado que él pudiera ofenderse.

"Le pido perdón," dijo él, conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada," le aseguró él. "Simplemente que su astuta observación me pillo con la guardia baja."

"No trato de decir que los hombres pelirrojos sean menos dignos que el resto de los hombres," dijo ella.

"Excepto nosotros, los de la, claramente superior variedad, de cabello oscuro," murmuró él, con los labios curvados en una diabólica sonrisa.

Ella apretó los labios para obligarse a no sonreír. Era tan raro que él pudiera hacerla participe de un momento secreto y compartido, la clase de momentos que se dan cuando se comparte una broma privada. "Lo que trataba de decir," dijo ella, intentando regresar a la conversación original, "es que uno nunca lee acerca de hombres pelirrojos en las novelas, ¿no?"

"No en las novelas que yo he leído," le aseguró él.

Bella le lanzó una mirada con expresión vagamente irritada. "O si uno lo hace," prosiguió ella, " nunca es el héroe de la historia. "

El conde se inclinó hacia ella, sus ojos verdes centelleando con malvada promesa. "¿Y quién es el héroe de su historia, señorita Swan?"

"No tengo un héroe," dijo ella remilgadamente. "Creía que era obvio. "

Él permaneció silencioso durante un momento, contemplándola pensativamente. "Debería," murmuró él.

Bella sintió que sus labios se entreabrían, hasta que sintió su aliento precipitándose a través de ellos, cuando sus palabras aterrizaron suavemente sobre sus oídos. "¿Perdón?" Preguntó finalmente, no del todo segura de lo que él quiso decir.

O tal vez estaba segura, y simplemente no podía creerlo.

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Una mujer como usted debería tener a un héroe," le dijo. "Un campeón, quizás. "

Ella lo miró con cejas arqueadas. "¿Me está diciendo que debería estar casada?"

Otra vez aquella sonrisa. La conocida curvatura de sus labios, como si él tuviera un secreto increíblemente bueno.

"¿Qué cree usted?"

"Creo," dijo Bella, "que esta conversación se ha introducido en aguas asombrosamente personales. "

Él se rió, pero era un sonido cálido, divertido, que carecía completamente de la malicia que tan a menudo teñía la risa de los miembros de la temporada. "Retiro mi anterior declaración," dijo él con una amplia sonrisa. "Usted no necesita a un campeón. Usted es claramente capaz de cuidar de sí misma bastante bien. "

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

"Sí," dijo él, "eso ha sido un cumplido. "

"Con usted uno siempre debe asegurarse," comentó ella.

"Oh, no, señorita Bella," dijo él. "Me hiere. "

Ahora era su turno de reírse. "Por favor", dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente todo el rato. "Su armadura es lo bastante resistente para detener cualquier ataque verbal que yo pudiera lanzarle. "

"No estoy tan seguro de ello," dijo él, tan suavemente que ella no estaba segura de haberlo oído correctamente.

Y entonces tuvo que preguntar "¿Por qué esta siendo tan agradable conmigo?"

"¿Lo estoy siendo?"

"Sí," dijo ella, no muy segura de por qué la respuesta era tan importante, " lo está siendo. Y considerando lo contrario que usted era a mi casamiento con su hermano, no puedo por menos que sentirme suspicaz. "

"Yo no era..."

"Sé que usted dijo que no se opuso al cortejo," dijo Bella, su rostro casi inexpresivo cuando lo interrumpió. "Pero ambos sabemos que no lo favoreció y que lo animó a casarse con Leah. "

David se mantuvo silencioso durante un largo momento, considerando su declaración. Ni una palabra de las que ella había dicho eran falsas, y aún así estaba claro que ella no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido el verano anterior.

Sobre todo, ella no entendía a Jacob. Y si pensaba que podría haber sido una esposa adecuada para él, quizás ella no se entendía a sí misma, tampoco.

"Amo a mi hermano," dijo Edward suavemente, "pero él tiene sus defectos, y necesitaba una esposa que lo necesitara y dependiera de él. Alguien que lo obligara a hacerse el hombre que sé que él puede llegara a ser. Si Jacob se hubiera casado con usted... "

Él la miró. Ella lo contemplaba con ojos sinceros, esperando con paciencia a que terminara de formular sus pensamientos. Él sabía que su respuesta lo significaba todo para ella, y sabía que tenía que acertar.

"Si Jacob se hubiese casado con usted," prosiguió él, finalmente, " no habría tenido ninguna necesidad de ser fuerte. Usted habría sido fuerte por los dos. Jacob no habría tenido nunca ninguna razón para crecer. "

Sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Dicho sencillamente, señorita Swan," dijo él con alarmante suavidad, "mi hermano no era digno de una mujer como usted. "

Y luego, mientras ella intentaba asimilar el sentido de sus palabras, mientras intentaba simplemente recordar como respirar, él se puso de pie.

"Ha sido un placer, señorita Swan" murmuró, tomando su mano y depositando suavemente un beso sobre su guante. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su rostro todo el tiempo, brillando cálidos y verdes, y chamuscando directamente su alma.

Él se enderezó, curvó sus labios apenas los suficiente para hacer que su piel se estremeciera, y tranquilamente dijo, "Buenas noche, señorita Swan"

El se había marchado incluso antes de que ella pudiera ofrecerle su propio adiós. Y no reapareció en el palco contiguo al de ella.

Pero este sentimiento — este extraño, sin aliento, vertiginoso sentimiento que él lograba provocar dentro de ella con sólo una sonrisa — éste se enroscó alrededor de ella y no se marchó.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Isabella no fue capaz de concentrarse en un drama Shakesperiano.

Incluso con los ojos abiertos, todo lo que ella podía ver era la cara del conde.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Tres.

_Otra vez, la señorita Isabella Swan es la comidilla de la ciudad. Después de conseguir la dudosa distinción de ser la más popular e impopular señorita de la temporada de 1813 (gracias, casi en su totalidad, al de vez en cuando necio Jacob Cullen), ella disfrutaba un poco de anonimato hasta que otro Cullen—esta vez Edward, el Conde de Renminster-la agració con su completa atención en la representación del sábado por la noche del Mercader de Venecia en Drury Lane._

_Una tan solo puede especular en cuanto a las intenciones del conde, ya que la señorita Swan estuvo muy cerca de convertirse en una Cullen el pasado verano, aunque su prefijo hubiera sido el de Sra. De Jacob, y ella habría sido la hermana del conde._

_Esta Autora se siente segura escribiendo que nadie que viera la forma en que el conde miraba a señorita Swan durante toda la interpretación calificaría su interés como de fraternal._

_En cuanto a la señorita Swan- si las intenciones del conde son nobles, entonces Esta Autora también se siente segura al escribir que todos convendrán en que esta vez ella ha conseguido al mejor Cullen_

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_31, de Junio, de 1814_

Una vez más, Isabella no podía dormir. Y no era sorprendente — ¡_Mi hermano no_ _era digno de una mujer como usted_! ¿Qué había querido decir él con esto? ¿Por qué diría el conde tal cosa?

¿Podría estar cortejándola? ¿El conde?

Sacudió la cabeza, era la forma más rápida de alejar de su mente tontas ideas. Imposible. El Conde de Renminster nunca había mostrado signos de estar seriamente interesado en alguien, y Bella más bien dudaba de que fuera a comenzar con ella.

Y además, ella tenía toda la razón al sentirse sumamente irritada con el hombre. Ella había perdido el sueño por su culpa. Isabella nunca había perdido el sueño por nadie. Ni siquiera por Jacob.

Y si eso no fuera bastante malo, su agitada noche de vigilia el sábado se repitió el domingo. Y el lunes fue aún peor, debido a su mención en la columna de Lady Whistledown de aquella mañana. Por ello cuando llegó el martes por la mañana, Bella estaba cansada y gruñona cuando su mayordomo las encontró a ella y a Rosalie tomando el desayuno.

"Señorita Isabella," dijo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección. "Ha llegado una carta para usted. "

"¿Para mí?" preguntó Bella, tomándola en su mano. El sobre era de calidad, sellado con cera azul oscura. Reconoció al instante el sello. Renminster.

"¿De quién es? " preguntó Rosalie, una vez que terminó de masticar el trozo de bollo que había metido en su boca cuando había entrado el mayordomo.

"No la he abierto aún," dijo Bella con irritación. Y si era inteligente, no la abriría hasta estar lejos de la compañía de Rosalie.

Su hermana la contempló como si fuera imbécil. "Eso es fácilmente remediable," indicó Rose.

Isabella dejó la carta sobre la mesa, al lado de su plato. "La miraré más tarde. Ahora mismo tengo hambre. "

"Ahora mismo me muero de la curiosidad," replicó Rose. "¡Abre esa carta en este mismo instante o yo lo haré por ti!"

"Voy a terminar mis huevos, y entonces… ¡Rosalie! " El nombre salió más bien como un chillido, mientras Bella embestía a través de la mesa sobre su hermana, que acababa de birlarle el sobre en una esmerada y veloz maniobra que Isabella habría sido capaz de interceptar si sus reflejos no hubieran estado embotados por la falta de sueño.

"Rosalie" dijo Bella, con voz mortífera "si no me devuelves esa carta sin abrir, no te lo perdonaré jamás. " Y cuando no pareció funcionar, añadió, "Nunca, durante el resto de mi vida. "

Rose pareció considerar sus palabras.

"Te perseguiré," insistió Bella. "No habrá ningún lugar donde puedas permanecer a salvo. "

"¿De ti? " preguntó Rose, dubitativamente.

"Dame la carta. "

"¿La abrirás?"

"Sí. Dámela"

"¿La abrirás ahora? " insistió Rosalie.

"Rosalie, si no me devuelves esa carta en este mismo instante, te despertarás una mañana con todo tu pelo cortado. "

Rosalie la miró boquiabierta. "¿No lo dirás en serio?"

Bella le dirigió una fulminante mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Tengo aspecto de estar bromeando?"

Rosalie tragó saliva y le ofreció la carta con mano inestable. "Creo que realmente lo dices en serio. "

Isabella arrebató la misiva de la mano de su hermana. "Te habría cortado varios centímetros, al menos," refunfuñó.

"¿Vas a abrirla? " dijo Rosalie, incapaz, como siempre, de no insistir sobre un tema.

"Muy bien," dijo Bella, con un suspiro. Tampoco era como si fuera a ser capaz de guardarlo en secreto, de todos modos. Simplemente, había esperado poder aplazarlo. Aun no había usado su cuchillo de la mantequilla, así que lo deslizó bajo la tapa del sobre e hizo saltar el sello.

"¿De quién es? " preguntó Rosalie, aunque Bella no había desplegado aún la carta.

"De Renminster," dijo Bella, con un cansado suspiro.

"¿Y estás disgustada? " preguntó Rosalie, con ojos maliciosos.

"No estoy disgustada. "

"Suenas disgustada. "

"Bien, pues no lo estoy," dijo Bella, deslizando la única hoja de papel fuera del sobre.

Pero si no estaba disgustada, ¿cómo estaba? Excitada, tal vez, un poco al menos, aunque estuviera demasiado cansada para demostrarlo. El conde era excitante, enigmático, y seguramente más inteligente de lo que había sido Jacob. Pero él era un conde, y seguramente no iba a casarse con ella, lo que significaba que finalmente, ella sería conocida como la muchacha que había sido abandonada por dos Cullen.

Era más, pensó, de lo que podría sobrellevar. Ella había soportado la humillación pública una vez. No deseaba particularmente experimentarlo otra vez, y en mayor medida.

Que era por lo qué, cuando leyó su nota, y su solicitud de acompañamiento, su respuesta inmediata fue no.

_Señorita Swan:_

_Solicito el placer de su compañía el jueves, en la reunión de patinaje de Lord y Lady Moreland, Swan Lane Pier, a mediodía._

_Con su permiso, la recogeré en su casa a las doce y media._

_Renminster_

"¿Qué quiere? " preguntó Rose, sin aliento.

Bella simplemente le dio la nota. Pareció más fácil que referir su contenido.

Rosalie jadeó, tapándose la boca con la mano.

"¡Oh, por el amor del Cielo!," refunfuñó Bella, tratando de volver enfocar su atención sobre su desayuno.

"¡Isabella, significa que te corteja!"

"No. "

"Sí. ¿Por qué si no te invitaría a la reunión de patinaje?" Rosalie hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. "Espero recibir una invitación. El patinaje sobre hielo es una de los pocos deportes en los que no parezco una completa imbécil. "

Bella asintió con la cabeza, enarcando las cejas ante la subestimación de su hermana. Había un estanque cerca de su casa en Sussex que se helaba cada invierno. Ambas muchachas Swan habían pasado horas y horas deslizándose a través del hielo. Incluso habían aprendido a girar sobre sí mismas. Isabella había pasado más tiempo sobre su trasero que sobre sus patines durante su decimocuarto invierno, pero por Dios, que ella podía rotar sobre sí misma.

Casi tan bien como Rosalie. Realmente era una vergüenza que no la hubieran invitado aún. "Podrías venir con nosotros," dijo Isabella.

"Ah no, no podría hacer eso," dijo Rose. "No si él te corteja. No hay nada como un tercero en discordia, para arruinar un perfecto romance. "

"No hay ningún romance," insistió Bella, "y creo que no voy a aceptar su invitación, de todos modos. "

"Sólo dijiste que a lo mejor lo hacías. "

Bella clavó con saña su tenedor en un pedazo de salchicha, profundamente irritada consigo misma. Odiaba a la gente que cambiaba de opinión caprichosamente, y por lo visto, al menos hoy, ella iba a tener que incluirse en ese grupo. "He cambiado de opinión," refunfuñó.

Durante un momento Rose no replicó. Incluso tomó un bocado de huevos, los masticó a fondo, los tragó, y bebió un sorbo de té.

Bella no pensó ni por un momento que su hermana hubiera abandonado la conversación; el silencio de Rose nunca podía confundirse con nada más que un momentáneo indulto. Y así, justo cuando Bella se había relajado lo suficiente para tomar un sorbo de té, sin darle tiempo a tragarlo, Rose dijo: "Estás loca, lo sabes. "

Isabella se llevó la servilleta a los labios para impedir escupir el té. "No sé tal cosa, muchas gracias. "

"¿El Conde de Renminster? " dijo Rose, con todo el rostro arrebolado de la incredulidad. ¿"Renminster? Dios bendito, hermana, _es_ rico, _es_ hermoso, y _es_ conde. ¿Cómo demonios puedes rechazar su invitación? "

"Rosalie," dijo Isabella, " _es_ el hermano de Jacob. "

"Soy consciente de eso. "

"Yo no le gustaba cuando Jacob me cortejaba, y no entiendo cómo, de repente, ha cambiado de opinión ahora. "

"¿Entonces por qué te corteja?" Rosalie exigió.

"No me está cortejando. "

"Lo está intentando. "

"No intenta -Oh, ¡al infierno!" estalló Bella, profundamente enojada a estas alturas de la conversación. "¿Por qué piensas que quiere cortejarme?"

Rosalie dio un bocado a su panecillo y dijo con naturalidad, "Lady Whistledown lo dijo. "

"¡Maldita sea Lady Whistledown! " explotó Isabella.

Rosalie retrocedió horrorizada, jadeando como si Bella hubiera cometido un pecado mortal. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. "

"¿Qué ha hecho nunca Lady Whistledown para ganar mi eterna admiración y mi lealtad? " quiso saber Bella.

"Adoro a Lady Whistledown," dijo Rosalie aspirando altivamente por la nariz, "y no toleraré que la difames en mi presencia. "

Bella no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer allí sentada, contemplando el loco espíritu que, estaba segura, se había apoderado del cuerpo de su normalmente sensata hermana.

"Lady Whistledown," prosiguió Rosalie, con ojos centelleantes, "te trató amablemente durante todo el horrible episodio con Jacob el verano pasado. De hecho, ella debió ser la única londinense que lo hizo. Por ello, si no por nada más, no la menospreciaré nunca. "

Los labios de Bella se separaron, el aliento atascado en la garganta. "Gracias, Rosalie," dijo finalmente, su tono ronco acariciando el nombre de su hermana.

Rosalie simplemente se encogió de hombros, obviamente no queriendo ponerse sentimental. "No es nada," dijo ella, su airoso tono desmentido por su leve sorber de mocos. "Pero creo que deberías aceptar la oferta del conde en cualquier caso. Aunque solo sea por restaurar tu popularidad. Si un baile con él pudo hacerte aceptable otra vez, piensa lo que un día entero de patinaje hará. Seremos asaltadas por las visitas de los caballeros. "

Bella suspiró, realmente dividida. Había disfrutado de su conversación con el conde en el teatro. Pero ella era menos confiada desde que Jacob le había dado calabazas el verano pasado. Y no quería ser nuevamente objeto de desagradables chismorreos, los cuales empezarían seguramente al minuto de que el conde decidiera prestar atención a alguna otra señorita.

"No puedo," dijo a Rosalie, levantándose tan repentinamente que su silla casi se cayó. "Sencillamente no puedo. "

Sus excusas fueron enviadas al conde una hora más tarde.

Exactamente sesenta minutos después de que Bella viera a su lacayo marcharse con su nota para el conde, rehusando su invitación, el mayordomo de los Swan la encontró en su habitación y la informó que el conde en persona había llegado y la esperaba abajo.

Isabella jadeó, dejando caer el libro que ella había estado tratando de leer toda la mañana. Este aterrizó sobre su dedo del pie.

"¡Guau! " exclamó ella.

"Se ha hecho usted daño, señorita Swan? " preguntó el mayordomo cortésmente.

Isabella negó con la cabeza aunque su dedo del pie palpitara. Estúpido libro. No había sido capaz de leer más de tres párrafos en una hora. Siempre que miraba una página, las palabras se emborronaban y enturbiaban hasta que lo único que podía ver era la cara del conde.

Y ahora él estaba allí.

¿Trataba de torturarla?

Sí, pensó Isabella, sin el menor rastro de melodrama, probablemente lo intentaba.

"¿Puedo informarlo de que usted lo verá en un momento? " preguntó el mayordomo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ciertamente ella no estaba en posición de rechazar una audiencia con el Conde de Renminster, sobre todo en su propia casa. Un vistazo rápido en el espejo le dijo que su pelo no estaba demasiado despeinado aun después de haber estado recostada sobre su cama durante una hora, y con el corazón palpitándole, bajó.

Cuando entró en la sala, el conde se apoyaba contra el marco, mirando por la ventana, su postura orgullosa y perfecta como siempre. "Señorita Swan," dijo él, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla, "estoy encantado de verla. "

"Er, gracias," dijo ella.

"Recibí su nota. "

"Sí," ella dijo, tragando nerviosamente mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, "eso pensé. "

"Me sentí decepcionado. "

Ella levantó rápidamente la mirada hasta su rostro. Su tono era tranquilo, serio, e incluso había algo en él que insinuaba emociones más profundas. "Lo siento," dijo ella, hablando despacio, tratando de medir sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta. "Nunca quise herir sus sentimientos. "

Él comenzó a andar hacia ella, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, casi predadores. "¿No quería? " murmuró él.

"No" Contestó ella rápidamente, ya que era la verdad. "Desde luego que no. "

"¿Entonces por qué," preguntó él, sentándose en la silla más cercana a la de ella, "se negó usted?"

No podía decirle la verdad — que no había querido ser la muchacha que había sido abandonada por dos Cullen. Si el conde comenzaba a acompañarla a reuniones de patinaje y a otras celebraciones por el estilo, la única forma en que no pareciera que la había dejado plantada sería que realmente se casara con ella. Y Bella no quería que él pensara que ella iba detrás de una oferta de matrimonio.

¡Cielos!, ¿que podría ser más embarazoso que _esto_?

"¿No tiene entonces ninguna buena razón? " dijo el conde, con una de las esquinas de su boca ligeramente ladeada, aun cuando sus ojos nunca abandonaron su cara.

"No soy buena patinadora," balbució Bella, esa mentira fue la única cosa que pudo pensar con tan poco tiempo.

"¿Eso es todo? " preguntó él, descartando su protesta con un caprichoso fruncimiento de sus labios. "No tema. Yo la sostendré. "

Bella tomó aire. ¿Significaba eso que pondría sus manos en su cintura mientras ellos se deslizaban a través del hielo? De ser así, entonces su mentira, simplemente, podría resultar ser verdad, porque no estaba nada segura de que pudiera mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies con el conde tan cerca.

"Yo... ah... "

"Excelente," declaró él, poniéndose de pie. "Entonces está arreglado. Seremos pareja en la reunión de patinaje. Si se levanta le daré su primera lección ahora. "

Él no le dio demasiada opción sobre el tema, tomando su mano y tirando de ella hacia arriba hasta ponerla de pie. Bella echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, que notó no estaba tan abierta como ella la había dejado cuando entró.

Rosalie.

La pequeña y furtiva casamentera. Iba a tener que tener una severa conversación con su hermana después de que Renminster finalmente se marchara. Rosalie aún podría amanecer con todo su pelo cortado.

Y hablando de Renminster, ¿qué había dicho? Como la experta patinadora que era, Isabella sabía muy bien que no había nada que pudiera ser enseñado sobre ese deporte a menos que uno estuviera _realmente_ sobre patines. Permaneció de pie de todos modos, en parte por curiosidad, y en parte porque su implacable tirón de su mano no le dejaba otra opción.

"El secreto del patinaje," dijo él (algo pomposamente, en opinión de Bella), "está en las rodillas. "

Ella batió sus pestañas. Siempre había pensado que las mujeres que agitaban sus pestañas parecían un poco débiles, y ya que ella trataba de aparentar que no tenía ni idea sobre lo que hacía, pensó que este podría ser un toque eficaz. "¿Las rodillas, dice usted? " preguntó.

"En efecto," contestó él. "La flexión de las rodillas. "

"La flexión de las rodillas," repitió ella. "Imagíneselo. "

Si él notó el sarcasmo bajo su fachada de inocencia, no dio ninguna indicación. "En efecto", dijo otra vez, haciéndola preguntarse si quizás ésta no fuera su expresión favorita. "Si usted trata de mantener sus rodillas rectas, nunca conseguirá mantener el equilibrio. "

"¿Así? " preguntó Bella, doblando sus rodillas exageradamente.

"No, no, señorita Swan," dijo él, mostrando la posición correcta adoptándola él mismo. "Más bien así. "

Él parecía extraordinariamente absurdo intentando patinar en medio del salón, pero Isabella logró mantener su sonrisa bien escondida. Realmente, los momentos como éste no debían ser desperdiciados.

"No lo entiendo," dijo ella.

Las cejas de David se fruncieron debido a la frustración. "Venga aquí," dijo él, moviéndose hacia un lado del cuarto donde no había ningún mueble.

Bella lo siguió.

"Así," dijo él, tratando de moverse a través de los pulidos suelos de madera como si realmente estuviera sobre patines.

"No parece que se...deslice," dijo ella, su cara era un perfecto retrato de inocencia.

Edward la miró con recelo. Ella parecía casi demasiado angelical, allí mirándolo ponerse en ridículo. Sus zapatos no tenían cuchillas bajo ellos, desde luego, por lo que no se deslizaron en absoluto sobre el suelo.

"¿Por qué no lo intenta otra vez? " preguntó ella, sonriendo casi como la Mona Lisa.

"¿Por qué no lo intenta usted? " respondió él.

"Oh, yo no podría," dijo ella, sonrojándose modestamente. Excepto — él frunció el ceño —que no se había sonrojado. Tan solo inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo de un modo tan vergonzoso que _debería_ haber sido acompañado por un rubor.

"Se aprende practicando," dijo él, determinado a hacerla patinar aunque muriera en el intento. "Es la única forma" Si él se iba a poner en ridículo, por Dios, que ella también.

Ella ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, pareciendo como si considerara la idea, y entonces simplemente sonrió y dijo, "No, gracias. "

Él se acercó a su lado. "Insisto," murmuró resueltamente, situándose solamente un poquito más cerca de lo que era apropiado.

Sus labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa al tomar conciencia de él. Bien. Él quería que ella tomara conciencia de él, aún si ella no entendía lo que esto significaba.

Moviéndose hasta quedar ligeramente detrás de ella, él colocó sus manos en su cintura. "Inténtelo de esta forma," dijo él suavemente, sus labios escandalosamente cerca de su oído.

"Mi... milord," susurró ella. Su tono sugirió que ella había tratado de gritar la palabra, pero que careció de la energía, o quizás de la convicción necesaria.

Era, desde luego, completamente impropio, pero como él planeaba casarse con ella, no vio realmente ningún problema.

Además, él disfrutaba bastante seduciéndola. Incluso aunque — no, sobre todo porque — ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Así," dijo él, su voz casi convertida en un susurro. Ejerció un poco de presión sobre su cintura, para obligarla a avanzar como si estuvieran patinando como pareja. Pero por supuesto ella tropezó, ya que sus zapatos no se deslizaron sobre el suelo, tampoco. Y cuando ella tropezó, él tropezó.

Para su eterna consternación, sin embargo, de alguna manera lograron permanecer sobre sus pies, y no terminar en un enredo sobre el suelo. Lo que había sido, desde luego, su intención.

Bella se desenredó expertamente de su asimiento, dejándolo preguntándose si ella había tenido que practicar la misma maniobra con Jacob.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba apretada, él casi tuvo que comprobarlo con el tacto.

"¿Sucede algo, milord? " preguntó Isabella.

"Nada en absoluto," dijo él, en voz alta. "¿Por qué piensa eso?"

"Usted parece un poco", ella parpadeó varias veces mientras consideraba su expresión, "enojado".

"En absoluto," dijo él, suavemente, forzando a todos los pensamientos de Jacob y Bella y Bella y Jacob a abandonar su mente. "Pero deberíamos intentar el patinaje otra vez. " Quizás esta vez lograría orquestar una caída.

Ella se alejó, como la chica lista que era. "Creo que este es el momento de tomar un té," dijo ella, con tono, de alguna forma, dulce y resuelto al mismo tiempo.

Si aquel tono no hubiera significado tan obviamente que él no iba a conseguir lo que quería, — a saber, su cuerpo íntimamente alineado con el de ella, preferentemente tumbados sobre el suelo —podría haberla admirado. Evidentemente era un talento, conseguir exactamente lo que uno quería sin necesidad alguna de borrar la sonrisa de la cara de alguien.

"¿Le gusta el té? " preguntó ella.

"Desde luego," mintió él. Detestaba el té, aún cuando esto fastidiaba siempre enormemente a su madre, que sentía que era el deber patriótico de todos beber la espantosa bebida. Pero sin el té, él no tendría ninguna excusa para no marcharse.

Entonces ella frunció el ceño, y mirándolo directamente dijo, "Usted odia el té. "

"Lo recuerda," comentó él, algo impresionado.

"Me ha mentido," indicó ella.

"Quizás porque esperaba permanecer en su compañía," dijo él, mirándola fijamente como si ella fuera un bizcocho de chocolate.

Él odiaba el té, pero el chocolate… bien, eso era otra historia.

Ella dio un paso al lado. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? en efecto," murmuró él. "Esa es una buena pregunta. "

Ella dio otro paso al lado, pero el sofá bloqueó su camino.

Él sonrió.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos lo intentó. "Puedo hacer que traigan otra bebida para usted. "

Él pareció considerarlo durante un breve momento y entonces dijo, "No, creo que es hora de que me marché. "

Isabella casi jadeó ante el nudo de desilusión que se formó en su pecho. ¿Cuándo su ira por su arbitrariedad se había convertido en deseo de su presencia? ¿Y a qué jugaba? Primero él había inventado la excusa más tonta para poner sus manos sobre ella, después mintió para prolongar su visita, ¿y ahora, de repente quería marcharse?

Estaba jugando con ella. Y lo peor era… que una pequeña parte de ella disfrutaba con ello.

Él dio un paso hacia la puerta. "¿La veré el jueves, entonces?"

"¿El jueves? " repitió ella.

"La reunión de patinaje," le recordó él. "Creo que dije que la recogería treinta minutos antes."

"Pero nunca acepté ir," soltó ella.

"¿No?" Él sonrió suavemente. "Podría jurar que lo hizo. "

Isabella sospecho que caminaba por aguas traicioneras, pero simplemente no podía detener al obstinado diablillo que evidentemente había asumido el control de su mente. "No", dijo, "no lo hice."

En menos de un segundo, él había retrocedido a su lado, y estaba de pie cerca... muy cerca. Tan cerca que el aliento abandonó su cuerpo, sustituido por algo más dulce, más peligroso.

Algo completamente prohibido y delicioso.

"Creo que lo va a hacer," dijo él suavemente, tocando con sus dedos su barbilla.

"Milord," susurró ella, atontado por su proximidad.

"Edward," dijo él.

"Edward," repitió ella, demasiado hipnotizado por el fuego de sus ojos verdes para decir algo más. Pero de alguna forma le pareció correcto. Ella no había pronunciado nunca su nombre, ni siquiera había pensado en él como en algo más que el hermano de Jacob o Renminster, o simplemente _el conde_. Pero ahora, de alguna manera, él era Edward, y cuando ella examinó sus ojos, tan cerca de los suyo, vio algo nuevo.

Vio al hombre. No el título. Ni la fortuna.

El hombre.

Él tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. "Hasta el jueves, entonces," murmuró, su beso acarició su piel con dolorosa ternura.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, porque no podía hacer nada más.

Congelada en el sitio, contempló silenciosamente como se separaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero entonces, cuando él extendió su mano hacia el tirador de la puerta—justo en aquella fracción de segundo antes de que él realmente lo tocara —se paró. Se paró y se giró y mientras ella permanecía allí de pie mirándolo, él dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella, "No, no debería hacerlo."

Él solo necesitó tres largos pasos para alcanzarla. En un movimiento tan alarmante como fluidamente sensual, la estrechó contra él. Sus labios encontraron los suyo, y la besó.

La besó hasta que ella pensó que podría desmayarse de deseo.

La besó hasta que ella pensó que podría prescindir del aire.

La besó hasta que ella no podía pensar en nada más que en él, no podía ver nada más que su rostro en su mente, y no quería nada más que el sabor de él sobre sus labios ... para siempre.

Y luego, con la misma brusquedad con la que la había traído a sus brazos, se separó.

"¿El jueves? " preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió, con una mano rozándose los labios.

Él sonrió. Despacio, con hambre. "Pensaré con mucha ilusión en ello," murmuró él.

"Y yo," susurró ella, aunque no antes de que él se hubiera marchado. "Y yo. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro. **

_¡Cielos!, Esta Autora ni siquiera puede comenzar a enumerar la cantidad de gente que acabó poco elegantemente tumbada sobre la nieve o el hielo durante la reunión de patinaje de Lord y Lady Moreland ayer por la tarde._

_Parece que los miembros de la Temporada no son tan competentes en el arte y el deporte del patinaje sobre hielo como les gusta creer._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, _

_4 de febrero de 1814_

Según su reloj de bolsillo, que Edward sabía que era absolutamente exacto, eran con precisión las doce y cuarenta y seis minutos, y Edward sabía perfectamente que el día era el jueves, la fecha tres de febrero y el año mil ochocientos catorce.

Y precisamente en aquel momento —a las 12:46 del jueves, 3 de febrero de 1814, Edward Cullen, Conde de Renminster, fue consciente de tres indiscutibles verdades.

La primera era, si uno quería ser preciso sobre ello, más una opinión que un hecho. Y esta era que la reunión de patinaje era un desastre. Lord y Lady Moreland habían instruido a sus pobres y temblorosos criados para que circularan por el hielo con carros llenos de emparedados y Madeira, lo que podría haber sido un toque encantador, salvo que ninguno de los criados tenía la menor idea de cómo maniobrar sobre el hielo, el cual donde no estaba resbaladizo, era traidoramente desigual debido al barrido constante del viento durante el proceso de congelación.

Como consecuencia, una multitud más bien repugnante de palomas se había reunido cerca del embarcadero para atiborrarse de los emparedados que se habían derramado de un carro volcado, y el pobre y desdichado lacayo obligado a empujar el susodicho carro se sentaba ahora sobre la orilla, presionando apremiantemente pañuelos sobre su cara donde las palomas lo habían picoteado hasta que pudo huir del escenario.

La segunda verdad que Edward constató era un poco menos aceptable. Y era que Lord y Lady Moreland habían decidido celebrar la reunión con el expreso objetivo de encontrar una esposa para el imbécil de su hijo Mike, y habían decidido que Isabella sería una buena candidata. A tal efecto, la habían arrebatado de su lado, forzándola a entablar conversación con Mike durante diez minutos completos antes de que Isabella lograra fugarse. (Momento en el cual se dirigieron hacia la señorita Caroline Stanley, pero Edward decidió que éste no era su problema, y Caroline tendría que arreglárselas para desenredarse ella sola.)

La tercera verdad lo hizo rechinar los dientes, hasta casi convertirlos en polvo. Y era que Isabella Swan, quién tan dulcemente había declarado no saber patinar, era una pequeña mentirosa.

Debería haberlo adivinado en el minuto en que ella había sacado sus patines de su bolso. No se parecían en nada a todos los que los demás habían atado con correa a sus pies. Los propios patines de Edward, que eran considerados de los más novedosos, consistían en largas cuchillas en forma de lámina sujetas a una plataforma de madera, que él ató sobre sus botas. Las cuchillas de Isabella eran un poco más cortas que el promedio, pero lo más importante era que estaban fijadas directamente a unas botas, lo que requería que se cambiara de calzado.

"Nunca he visto unos patines así," comentó él, mirando con interés como ella desataba sus botas.

"Er, son los que usamos en Sussex," dijo, y Edward no estaba seguro de si el rosado de sus mejillas era un rubor o simplemente una consecuencia del viento helado. "Así uno no tiene que preocuparse de que los patines se suelten de las botas. "

"Sí," dijo él, " ya veo lo ventajoso que es, sobre todo si uno no es un patinador muy aventajado."

"Er, sí," masculló ella. Y después tosió. Entonces alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió, aunque con honestidad, se parecía más a una mueca.

Ella se cambió la otra bota, sus dedos moviéndose con agilidad mientras desataban los cordones, a pesar de estar encerrado en guantes. Edward la observaba silenciosamente, y tras un momento no pudo por menos que comentar, "y las cuchillas son más cortas. "

"¿Lo son? " murmuró ella, sin alzar la vista a él.

"Sí," dijo, moviéndose de modo que su patín se alineara al lado del de ella. "Mire esto. Las mías son al menos cinco centímetros más largas. "

"Bien, usted es una persona mucho más alta," contestó ella, sonriéndole, sentada aún sobre el banco.

"Una teoría interesante," dijo él, "salvo que las mías parecen realmente ser de un tamaño estándar. " Señaló con su mano hacia el río, donde innumerables damas y caballeros se deslizaban a través del hielo... o se caían sobre su trasero. "Los patines de todo el mundo son como los míos. "

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras permitía que él la ayudara a ponerse de pie. "No sé qué decirle," dijo ella, "salvo que los patines como los míos son bastante comunes en Sussex. "

Edward echó un vistazo hacia el pobre y desdichado Michael Spencer, que en ese momento estaba siendo empujado en la espalda por su madre, Lady Moreland. Los Moreland, estaba bastante seguro, procedían de Sussex, y sus patines no se parecían en nada a los de Bella.

Edward e Isabella anduvieron con dificultad hasta el borde del hielo, realmente, ¿quién sabía andar con patines por la tierra? y luego él le ayudó a entrar en el río congelado. "Vigile su equilibrio," la instruyó él, disfrutando de la forma en que ella agarraba su brazo. "Recuerde, el secreto está en las rodillas. "

"Gracias," murmuró ella. "Lo haré. "

Se introdujeron en la pista helada y Edward los condujo a un área menos transitada donde no tendría que preocuparse tanto de que algún bufón chocara contra ellos. Isabella parecía tener una aptitud natural para ello, perfectamente equilibrada y completamente integrada en el ritmo del patinaje.

Edward entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Era difícil imaginar a alguien pillándole el truco al patinaje tan rápidamente, y mucho menos a una pequeña muchacha. "Usted _ha_ patinado antes," dijo él.

"Unas pocas veces," confesó ella.

Solamente para ver lo que pasaba, él efectuó una rápida parada. Ella lo siguió admirablemente, sin ni siquiera un tropezón. "¿Más que unas pocas, quizás? " preguntó él.

Ella se atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes.

"¿Tal vez más de una docena de veces? " preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

"Er, tal vez. "

"¿Por qué me dijo que no sabía patinar?"

"Bien," dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos en una perfecta imitación de él, "pudo ser porque buscaba una excusa para no venir. "

Él retrocedió, al principio sorprendido por su muestra de sinceridad, pero después más bien impresionado por ello.

Había muchas, muchas cosas magníficas en el hecho de ser un conde, y ricos y poderoso además. Pero la honestidad de los conocidos de uno no era una de ellas. Edward no podía contar el número de veces en que había deseado que alguien simplemente lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera lo que realmente pensaba. La gente tenía mucho cuidado en decir lo que ellos pensaban que él quería oír, lo cual, lamentablemente, raramente coincidía con la verdad.

Isabella, por otra parte, era lo bastante valiente para decirle precisamente lo que pensaba. Edward estaba asombrado de lo refrescante que esto era, aún cuando significara que ella estaba, en realidad, insultándolo.

Y entonces simplemente sonrió. "¿Y ha cambiado de opinión?"

"¿Sobre la reunión de patinaje?"

"Sobre mí," dijo él suavemente.

Sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa por su pregunta. "Yo" comenzó ella, y él pudo ver que no sabía cómo responder. Comenzó a decir algo, para salvarla del incomodo momento que él había provocado, pero entonces ella lo sorprendió al levantar los ojos, mirarlo directamente a los suyos, y decir sencillamente, con esa franqueza que él había encontrado tan atractiva, "Estoy decidiéndolo todavía. "

Él se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que eso significa que tendré que aguzar mis poderes de persuasión. "

Ella se sonrojó, y él supo que pensaba en su beso.

Esto lo complació, ya que él había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa durante los pocos días pasados. Hizo su tortura un poco más soportable, saber que ella sentía lo mismo.

Pero éste no era ni momento ni lugar para la seducción, así que decidió, en cambio, averiguar hasta que punto ella había mentido sobre sus habilidades de patinadora. "¿Cómo de bien patina? " le preguntó, tomándola del brazo y dándole un pequeño impulso. "La verdad, si no le importa. "

Ella no vaciló ni un segundo, simplemente se alejó patinando y luego volvió hacia él haciendo una parada increíblemente rápida. "Soy bastante buena, de hecho," contestó ella.

"¿Cuánto?"

Ella sonrió. Más bien maliciosamente. "Mucho."

El cruzó los brazos. "¿Cuánto es mucho?"

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor, calibrando la posición de las personas alrededor de ellos, entonces tomó impulso y se dirigió directamente —y muy rápidamente—en su dirección.

Y cuando él estaba convencido de que ella chocaría con él, haciéndolos caer a ambos, ella ejecutó un impecable giro y lo rodeó, volviendo a quedar donde había comenzado, justo delante de él.

"Impresionante," murmuró él.

Ella soltó una risita.

"Sobre todo para alguien que no patina. "

Ella no dejó de reír bajito, pero sus ojos parecieron un poco avergonzados.

"¿Alguna otra broma? " preguntó él.

Ella pareció indecisa, así que Edward añadió, "Continúe. Lúzcase. Le doy permiso."

Ella se rió. "Oh. Bien, en ese caso..." Ella dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose, se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que era pura travesura. "Yo no soñaría nunca con hacer esto sin su permiso. "

"Desde luego que no," murmuró él con los labios ligeramente contraídos.

Ella miró alrededor, obviamente asegurándose que tenía espacio para sus maniobras.

"Nadie está mirando en nuestra dirección," dijo él. "El hielo es todo suyo. "

Con una mirada de intensa concentración, ella patinó unos metros hasta que hubo tomado un poco de velocidad, y luego, para completa sorpresa de Edward, empezó a girar sobre sí misma.

Como una peonza. Él nunca había visto algo semejante antes.

Sus pies nunca abandonaban el hielo, pero de alguna manera ella giraba sobre sí misma, una vez, dos veces, tres veces...

¡Cielos!, ella hizo siete giros completos antes de pararse, completamente encendida de alegría.

"¡Lo hice! " gritó ella, riéndose mientras lo decía.

"Ha sido asombroso," dijo él, patinando a su lado. "¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"No sé. Nunca había conseguido hacer siete giros antes. Siempre doy tres, tal vez cuatro si soy afortunada, y la mitad de las veces acabo cayéndome." Bella hablaba rápidamente, atrapada en su propia excitación.

"Recuérdeme que no la crea la próxima vez que me diga que no puede hacer algo. "

Por la razón que fuera, sus palabras la hicieron sonreír. Una amplia sonrisa que brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma. Ella había pasado los últimos meses sintiéndose como un fracaso, como un hazmerreír, recordándose constantemente todas las cosas que ella no podía o no debía hacer.

Y ahora aquí estaba este hombre —este maravilloso, apuesto e inteligente hombre—que le decía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y en la magia del momento, ella casi lo creyó.

Esta noche regresaría a la realidad, volvería a recordar que Edward era también un conde e incluso peor, un Cullen, y que probablemente ella iba a lamentar su asociación con él. Pero por el momento, mientras el sol brillaba como un diamante sobre la nieve y el hielo, mientras el viento frío la hacía sentir como si finalmente despertara de un largo y profundo sueño, ella iba, simplemente, a divertirse.

Y se rió. Justo allí, entonces, sin importarle quien pudiera verla u oírla, ni siquiera si todos la miraban como si fuera una lunática. Ella se rió.

"Dígame," dijo Edward, patinando a su lado. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada," dijo ella, aguantando su respiración. "No lo sé. Solamente soy feliz, eso es todo. "

Algo cambió en sus ojos entonces. Él la había mirado fijamente antes con pasión, incluso con lujuria, pero ahora ella vio algo más profundo. Era como si él la hubiera descubierto de repente y no quisiera dejar de mirarla jamás. Y tal vez ésta era una mirada experta, y él la había usado sobre miles de mujeres antes, pero Isabella no quiso pensar en ello.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía especial.

'Tome mi brazo," dijo él, y ella lo hizo, y pronto ambos se deslizaban silenciosamente a través del hielo, moviéndose despacio pero fluidamente mientras esquivaban a los otros patinadores.

Entonces él le preguntó algo que ella nunca había esperado. Su voz era suave, y casi cuidadosamente casual, pero su intensidad era evidente en la forma en que su mano apretaba el brazo de ella. "¿Qué vio usted en Jacob? " le preguntó.

Bella consiguió no tropezar, y de alguna manera no resbalar tampoco, y hasta se las arregló para que su voz sonara tranquila, e incluso serena cuando contestó, "Casi lo hace sonar como si no sintiera cariño por su hermano. "

"Tonterías," contestó Edward. "Yo daría mi vida por Jacob. "

"Bueno, sí," dijo Bella, ya que ella no había dudado de ello ni un momento. "¿Pero le gusta él?"

Pasaron varios segundos, y sus cuchillas se deslizaron por el hielo hasta ocho veces antes de que Edward finalmente dijera, "Sí. A todo el mundo le gusta Jacob"

Isabella giro la cabeza bruscamente, con la intención de reprenderlo por su evasiva respuesta hasta que vio en su cara que él tenía la intención de continuar hablando.

"Amo a mi hermano," dijo Edward, lentamente, como si calibrara cada una de sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir finalmente. "Pero soy consciente de sus defectos. Tengo la esperanza, sin embargo, de que su matrimonio con Leah le ayudará a convertirse en una persona más responsable y madura. "

Hacía una semana Isabella habría tomado sus palabras como un insulto, pero ahora las reconoció como lo que eran, la simple declaración de un hecho. Y le pareció justo contestarle con la misma honestidad que él le había demostrado.

"Me gustaba Jacob," dijo ella, retrocediendo en su memoria, "porque ¡ah!, no sé, supongo que era porque él siempre parecía tan feliz y libre. Era contagioso." Ella se encogió de hombros desvalidamente, justo cuando giraban en la esquina del embarcadero, reduciendo la velocidad instintivamente cuando se acercaron al resto de los patinadores. "No creo que yo fuera la única que se sentía de aquella forma," prosiguió ella. "A todo el mundo le gustaba estar cerca de Jacob. De alguna manera..." Ella sonrió tristemente, y con pesar. Los recuerdos de Jacob eran agridulces

"De alguna manera," terminó suavemente, "todo el mundo parecía sonreír cerca de él. Sobre todo yo." Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, casi como disculpándose. "Era emocionante estar a su lado. "

Miró a Edward, que la observaba con una expresión intensa. Pero no había cólera, ni recriminación. Solamente un palpable sentimiento de curiosidad, y de la necesidad de entender.

Isabella dejo escapar un pequeño aliento, no exactamente un suspiro, pero casi. Era difícil poner en palabras algo que nunca se había obligado a analizar. "Cuando uno está con Jacob," dijo finalmente, "todo parece..."

Le llevó varios segundos encontrar la palabra adecuada, pero Edward no la apresuró.

"…más brillante," terminó finalmente. "¿Tiene esto sentido? Es casi como si él brillara, y todo lo que entra en contacto con él parece de alguna manera mejor de lo que realmente es. Todos parecen más hermosos, la comida sabe mejor, el olor de las flores más dulce." Se giró hacia Edward con una expresión seria. "¿Entiende lo qué quiero decir? "

David asintió.

"Pero al mismo tiempo," dijo Bella, "me he dado cuenta de que él era tan deslumbrante— todo era tan deslumbrante, de hecho— que no note otras cosas. " Las comisuras de su boca se fruncieron pensativamente mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. "No noté cosas que yo debería haber advertido. "

"¿Qué quiere decir? " preguntó él, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que no se burlaba de ella. Que verdaderamente le interesaba su respuesta.

"En el baile de los Worth, por ejemplo," dijo ella. "Me salvé de lo que, seguramente, habría sido un desagradable episodio gracias a Angela Webber. "

Edward frunció el entrecejo. "No estoy seguro de conocerla. "

"Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. No le dediqué ni un solo pensamiento el pasado verano. No confunda mis palabras," le aseguró ella. "No es que fuera cruel con ella. Solamente...indiferente, supongo. No presté atención a nadie fuera de mi pequeño círculo social. El círculo de Jacob, en realidad. "

Él asintió demostrando que la entendía.

"Y resulta que, en realidad, es una persona muy agradable. " Isabella alzó la vista y lo miró muy seria. "Rosalie y yo le hicimos una visita la semana pasada. Es, también, muy inteligente, pero me molesté en conocerla y averiguarlo. Desearía..." Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Pensaba que yo era mejor persona de lo que soy, eso es todo. "

"Yo creo que lo es," dijo él suavemente.

Ella asintió, mirando fijamente en la distancia como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba en el horizonte. "Tal vez lo soy. Supongo que no debería reprobarme a mi misma por mis acciones del verano pasado. Era muy divertido, y Jacob era muy agradable, y era muy emocionante estar con él." Ella sonrió tristemente. "Es difícil resistirse a eso, a ser constantemente el centro de atención, a sentirse tan querido y admirado. "

"¿Por Jacob?" Edward preguntó suavemente.

"Por todos. "

Sus patines surcaron el hielo una vez, dos veces, antes de que él contestara, "Entonces no era tanto el hombre en sí mismo, sino la forma en que él la hacía sentir lo que usted amaba. "

"¿Hay alguna diferencia? " preguntó Isabella.

David consideró profundamente su pregunta antes de contestar finalmente, "Sí. Sí, creo que la hay. "

Bella entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, cuando sus palabras la obligaron a reflexionar sobre Jacob más profunda y largamente de lo que lo había hecho en bastante tiempo. Se tomó su tiempo y después abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces…

¡BAM!

Algo chocó de golpe contra ella, robándole el aliento, y enviándola a través del hielo hasta que aterrizo con fuerza en un banco de nieve.

"¡Isabella! " gritó Edward, patinando rápidamente hasta su lado. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Isabella parpadeó y jadeó, tratando de quitarse la nieve de la cara, y las pestañas, y el pelo, y, bueno, pues de todas partes. Había aterrizado sobre su trasero, casi en una posición reclinada, y estaba casi sepultada en la nieve.

Balbució algo, probablemente una pregunta, no estaba segura de si había dicho quién, qué, o cómo, y luego se las arregló para quitar la suficiente nieve de sus ojos y ver a una mujer con un abrigo de terciopelo verde que patinaba furiosamente alejándose.

Isabella bizqueó. Era Anne Bishop. ¡Bella la conocía bastante bien de la Temporada anterior! No podía creer que Anne la hubiera derribado y luego huyera de la escena.

"¿Por qué esa pequeña...? "

"¿Está herida? " le preguntó Edward, interrumpiéndola eficazmente cuando se acuclilló a su lado.

"No," se quejó Bella, "aunque no me puedo creer que se haya alejado sin preguntar siquiera si estoy bien. "

Edward echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. "No hay ni rastro de ella ahora, me temo. "

"Bien, espero que tenga una buena excusa," refunfuñó Isabella. "Nada, excepto una muerte inminente será aceptable. "

Edward pareció esforzarse por no sonreír. "Bien, no parece herida, y su capacidad mental evidentemente funciona así que, ¿me permite ayudarla?"

"Por favor," dijo Bella, agradecida, aceptando su mano.

Salvo que la capacidad mental de Edward no debía estar en funcionamiento, porque él aún estaba acuclillado a su lado cuando le ofreció la mano, sin darse cuenta de que no tenía la posición más adecuada para tirar de ella y ponerla en pie, y tras un precario segundo, durante el cual ambos parecieron quedar suspendidos a medio de camino entre el hielo y una posición erguida, los patines de Susana resbalaron, y ambos aterrizaron de espaldas en el banco de nieve que rodeaba el embarcadero

Isabella se rió. No podía evitarlo. Había algo tan maravillosamente incongruente en el altivo conde de Renminster sepultado en la nieve. En realidad, estaba bastante atractivo, con copos de nieve sobre sus pestañas.

"¿Se atreve a reírse de mí?" fingió rugir él, después de haber escupido la nieve de su boca.

"Oh, nunca," contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio para evitar una risita. "No soñaría con burlarme de usted, Milord Snowman"1

Edward apretó los labios en una expresión que pretendía ser de enojo, pero que en realidad ocultaba su diversión. "No", le advirtió él, "me llame así. "

"¿Milord Snowman?" repitió ella, sorprendida por su reacción.

Él hizo una pausa, contemplando su cara con una expresión de suave sorpresa. "¿Entonces no se ha enterado?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, en la medida que podía con ella enterrada en la nieve. "¿Enterarme de qué?"

"Los parientes de Leah estaban sumamente apenados con la pérdida de su apellido. Leah es la última de los Snowe, ya sabe. "

"Lo que significa..." Los labios de Isabella se entreabrieron deliciosamente horrorizados. "¡Oh no me diga….! "

"En efecto," contestó Edward, con aspecto de querer echarse a reír pero sabiendo que no debería. "El nombre correcto de mi hermano ahora es Jacob Snowe-Mann-Cullen"2

"Ah, soy malvada," dijo Bella, riéndose con tanta fuerza que el montón de nieve tembló. "Soy verdaderamente una mala persona. Pero no puedo... No puedo evitarlo... yo..."

"Adelante, ríase," le dijo Edward. "Le aseguro que yo lo hice. "

"¡Jacob debió sentirse furioso!"

"Bueno, yo no diría que llegó a tanto," dijo Edward, ", más bien avergonzado. "

"Un apellido triple con doble guión ya es lo suficientemente horrible," dijo Bella. "No me gustaría tener que presentarme como Isabella Swan-Bates — " Ella buscó un tercer apellido apropiadamente horroroso. "¡Bismark!" terminó triunfalmente.

"No," murmuró él, con sequedad, "ya veo que no. "

"Pero esto — " Bella se detuvo, ignorando sus suaves palabras. "Esto va más allá de... oh Dios! No sé de qué va más allá. De mi comprensión, supongo.

"Él quiso cambiarlo a Snowe-Cullen," dijo David, "pero le dije que nuestros antepasados Mann se sentirían definitivamente disgustados. "

"Perdóneme por indicarlo," contestó Bella, "pero sus antepasados Mann están definitivamente fallecidos. Más bien creo que carecen de capacidad para sentir disgusto."

"No si dejaron constatado en un codicilo testamentario que todo aquel que renunciara al apellido Mann quedaría excluido de la herencia monetaria. "

"¡No harían eso! " jadeó Bella horrorizada.

Edward simplemente sonrió.

"¡No lo hicieron! " dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez su tono era bastante diferente. "No hicieron semejante cosa. Usted sólo lo dijo para torturar al pobre Jacob. "

"Oh, así que es el "_pobre Jacob_" ahora," bromeó él.

"¡Es penoso alguien que debe responder al nombre de Snowe-Mann!"

"Es Snowe-Mann-Cullen, muchas gracias. " El le lanzó una atrevida sonrisa. "Mis antepasados Cullen podían sentirse discriminados. "

"¿Y supongo que ellos también excluirían de la herencia a cualquiera que renunciara a su apellido? " preguntó Bella sarcásticamente.

"De hecho, lo hicieron," dijo Edward. "¿De dónde piensa que saqué la idea?"

"Es usted incorregible," dijo ella, pero fue incapaz de mantener un tono apropiadamente horrorizado. La verdad era que, más bien, admiraba su sentido del humor. El hecho que la broma fuera a costa de Jacob era simplemente la guinda del pastel.

"Supongo, entonces, que tendré que llamarle Milord Snowflake3 ," dijo ella.

"Apenas es un poco más digno," dijo él.

"O heroico," agregó ella, ", pero como ve, todavía estoy atrapada aquí en el montón de nieve. "

"Como yo. "

"Vestido de blanco," dijo Isabella.

Él la miró.

"Debería vestir así más a menudo. "

"Parece bastante insolente para ser una mujer atrapada en la nieve. "

Ella sonrió ampliamente. "Mi coraje nace de su posición, atrapado también en un montón de nieve. "

Él gruñó y después asintió resignadamente con la cabeza. "En realidad no es demasiado incómodo. "

"Excepto por la falta de dignidad," estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

"Y el frío. "

"Y el frío. No puedo sentir mí... er... "

"¿Trasero? " sugirió él amablemente.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, como si de alguna manera esto pudiera hacer desaparecer su rubor. "Sí".

Sus ojos verdes centellearon ante su vergüenza y entonces se puso serio — o al menos más serio de lo que había estado antes— y dijo, "Bien, supongo que debería rescatarla, entonces. No quisiera que su… no se preocupe, no lo diré," indicó ante su ahogado grito de horror. "Pero no me gustaría verlo descender. "

"Edward," exclamó ella.

"¿Era esto lo qué hacía falta para conseguir que usara mi nombre? " se preguntó. "¿Un comentario ligeramente inadecuado pero, se lo aseguro, totalmente respetuoso?"

"¿Quién es usted? " preguntó de repente ella. "¿Y qué ha hecho con el conde?"

"¿Renminster, quiere decir? " preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella hasta que quedaron casi nariz con nariz.

Su pregunta era tan extraña que ella no pudo contestar, tan solo asentir levemente.

"Quizás nunca lo conoció," sugirió él. "Quizás sólo pensó que lo hizo, pero nunca vio más allá de la superficie. "

"Quizás no lo hice," susurró ella.

Él sonrió, luego tomó sus manos en las suyas. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a ponerme de pie, y cuando lo consiga, tiraré de usted. ¿Está lista? "

"No estoy segura…"

"Allá vamos," refunfuñó él, tratando de levantarse, lo que no era tarea fácil dado que sus pies se apoyaban sobre patines, y los patines sobre el hielo.

"Edward, usted… "

Pero no sirvió de nada. Él se comportaba de forma predeciblemente masculina, lo que significaba que no atendía a razones (no cuando estas podían interferir con una oportunidad de mostrar un despliegue de fuerza bruta). Isabella podría haberle dicho — y de hecho, lo intentó— que el ángulo de palanca era inadecuado y que sus pies resbalarían y ambos iban a caerse de nuevo.

Que es exactamente lo que hicieron.

Pero esta vez Edward no se comportó de manera típicamente masculina, enojándose y buscando excusas. En cambio, simplemente la miró directamente a los ojos y se echó a reír.

Isabella se rió con él, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de pura y simple alegría. Nunca había sido así con Jacob. Con Jacob, aunque se había reído, se sentía siempre como si estuviera haciendo una demostración, como si todo el mundo contemplara su risa, preguntándose cuál era la broma, porque uno no podía realmente ser parte del círculo más exclusivo y a la moda a menos que estuviera al corriente de todas las bromas privadas.

Con Jacob, conocía todas las bromas privadas, pero no siempre las encontraba graciosas.

Aunque las había reído todas, esperando que nadie notara la incomprensión en sus ojos.

Esto era diferente. Era especial. Era...

No, pensó enérgicamente. No era amor. Pero si quizás sus inicios. Y tal vez

Crecería. Y tal vez…

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Isabella alzó la vista, pero ya había reconocido la voz.

El temor invadió su vientre.

Jacob.

1 Hombre de nieve.

2 El apellido se traduciria como Nevado-Hombre-Formsby.

3 Copo de nieve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco.**

_Ambos hermanos Cullen asistieron a la reunión de patinaje de los Moreland, aunque es difícil afirmar que su encuentro fuera afable. En efecto, ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que el conde y su hermano casi llegaron a las manos._

_Esto, querido lector, habría sido algo digno de ver. ¡Boxeo sobre patines! ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Lucha bajo el agua? ¿Tenis a caballo?_

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_4 de febrero de 1814_

Cuando Isabella posó su mano en la de Jacob fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Había pasado medio año desde ella había estado de pie así de cerca del hombre que había destrozado su corazón — o por lo menos su orgullo — y a pesar de lo mucho que deseó no sentir nada...

Lo hizo.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, su estómago se tensó y se le entrecortó el aliento, y oh, cómo se odió por todo ello.

Él no debería significar nada. Nada. Menos que nada si de ella dependiera.

"Jacob," dijo, tratando de mantener la voz calmada incluso mientras tiraba de su mano para soltarse.

"Isabella," dijo él, cariñosamente, sonriéndole de esa forma suya, _oh-que-seguro-de-mi-mismo-estoy_. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," contestó ella, irritada, después de todo, ¿cómo _creía _que iba a estar?

Jacob se giró para ofrecer una mano a su hermano, pero Edward ya se había puesto en pie.

"Edward," dijo Jacob, cordialmente. "No esperaba verte aquí con Isabella. "

"Yo no esperaba verte aquí en absoluto," contestó Edward.

Jacob se encogió de hombros. No llevaba sombrero, y un mechón de su pelo rubio le caía sobre la frente. "Hemos decidido asistir esta misma mañana. "

"¿Dónde está Leah? " preguntó Edward.

"Con su madre cerca del fuego. No le gusta el frío. "

Permanecieron allí de pie durante un momento, un torpe trío sin nada que decir. Era extraño, pensó Isabella, dejando vagar sus ojos despacio de un hermano Cullen al otro. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con Clive, nunca lo había visto quedarse sin palabras o sin una sonrisa fácil. Él era un camaleón, deslizándose y adaptándose a cualquier situación con extrema facilidad. Pero ahora, él simplemente contemplaba a su hermano con una expresión que no llegaba a ser de hostilidad.

Pero tampoco era amistosa.

Edward no parecía muy contento, tampoco. Él tendía a permanecer más erguida y rígidamente que Jacob, su postura era siempre correcta y formal. Verdaderamente, era raro que cualquier hombre se moviera con la sencilla y fluida gracia que Clive personificaba. Pero ahora Edward parecía, incluso, casi demasiado tieso, su mandíbula demasiado apretada. Cuando ellos se habían reído con tanta fuerza, solo unos momentos antes en el montón de nieve, ella había visto al hombre y no al conde.

Pero ahora...

El conde, definitivamente, había regresado.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta sobre el hielo? " preguntó Jacob, de repente.

Isabella se sobresaltó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que Jacob se dirigía a ella. No es que pensara que él hubiera querido dar una vuelta sobre el hielo con su hermano, pero de todos modos, tampoco parecía apropiado que lo hiciera con ella. Sobre todo con Leah tan cerca.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Especialmente con la madre de Leah tan cerca de Leah. Esta era una de esas cosas que ponían a una esposa en una posición potencialmente embarazosa; era incluso peor hacérselo a la suegra de alguien.

"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea," trató de escabullirse ella.

"Deberíamos aclarar el ambiente," dijo él, con tono decidido. "Mostrarles a todos que no sentimos ningún resentimiento. "

¿Ningún resentimiento? La mandíbula de Isabella se puso rígida. ¿De qué demonios creía que estaba hablando? Ella sentía resentimiento. Mucho. Después del pasado verano, sus sentimientos hacia Jacob se habían tornado malditamente resentidos.

"Por los viejos tiempos," la engatusó Jacob, con su sonrisa infantil iluminando su cara.

¿Su cara? Para ser honesto, iluminaba todo el muelle. Las sonrisas de Jacob siempre tenían ese efecto.

Pero esta vez, Isabella no sintió el habitual estremecimiento de entusiasmo. En cambio se sintió un poco irritada.

"Estoy con Lord Renminster," dijo ella, rígidamente. "No sería cortés abandonarlo. "

Jacob soltó un pequeño aullido de risa. "¿Edward? No te preocupes por él." Se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano. "No te importa, ¿no, viejo?"

Edward tenía aspecto de que le importaba muchísimo, pero, por supuesto, simplemente dijo, "En absoluto. "

Lo que dejó a Isabella más irritada con él de lo que lo estaba con Jacob. Sí, sí le importaba, ¿por qué no hacía algo sobre ello? ¿Pensaba él que ella _quería_ patinar con Clive? "Bien", dijo. "Vamos allá, entonces. Si vamos a patinar, bien podemos hacerlo antes de que se nos congelen los dedos de los pies. "

Su tono solo podía ser calificado de cortante, y ambos hermanos Cullen la miraron sorprendidos y curiosos.

"Estaré en la mesa del chocolate," dijo Edward, dedicándole una cortés inclinación mientras Jacob enlazaba su brazo con el de ella.

"¿Y si ya no está caliente, entonces estarás en la del brandy? " bromeó Jacob.

Edward contestó a su hermano con una rígida sonrisa y se alejó patinando.

"Isabella," dijo Jacob, dedicándole una cálida mirada. "Contenta de que se haya marchado, ¿eh? Ha sido un alivio. "

"¿Lo ha sido?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Sabes que lo ha sido. "

"¿Cómo te trata el matrimonio? " preguntó ella, intencionadamente.

Él se estremeció. "No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Ni tu tampoco, por lo visto," refunfuñó ella, aliviada, cuando comenzaron a patinar. Cuanto antes empezaran a dar su vuelta alrededor de la pista, antes terminarían.

"¿Entonces, todavía estas enojada? " preguntó él. "Esperaba que hubieras logrado dejar atrás el pasado"

"Logré dejarte a ti atrás," dijo ella. "Mi cólera es algo totalmente distinto. "

"Isabella," dijo él, aunque en realidad, su voz sonaba más bien como un gemido. Suspiró, y ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, y su cara había asumido un aire herido.

Y tal vez, realmente, se sentía herido. Tal vez, verdaderamente, no había querido hacerle daño y honestamente pensaba que ella era capaz de ignorar todo el desagradable episodio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ella no podía. Simplemente no era tan buena persona. Bella creía que algunas personas eran verdaderamente buenas y agradables en su interior y otras solamente trataron de serlo. Y ella debía pertenecer a este último grupo, porque simplemente no podía reunir bastante caridad cristiana para perdonar a Jacob. Aún no, al menos.

"No han sido unos meses agradables," dijo ella, con voz rígida y cortante.

La mano de él se apretó alrededor de su brazo. "Lo siento," dijo. "¿Pero no ves que no tenía ninguna otra opción?"

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. "Jacob, tú tienes más opciones y oportunidades que cualquier otra persona que conozco. "

"Esto no es verdad," insistió él, mirándola atentamente. "Tuve que casarme con Leah. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Yo..."

"No " le advirtió Bella, con voz grave. "No sigas por ese camino. No es justo para mí y ciertamente no es justo para Leah. "

"Tienes razón," dijo él, algo avergonzado. "Pero..."

"¡Y me importa un comino por qué te casaste con Leah! No me importa si llegaste hasta el altar con la pistola de su padre apretada contra tu espalda"

"¡Isabella!"

"No importa cómo o por qué te casaste con ella," siguió Bella, apasionadamente, "podrías habérmelo dicho antes de anunciarlo en el baile de los Mottram delante de los cuatrocientos invitados."

"Lo siento," dijo él. "Fue imperdonable por mi parte. "

"Ya lo sé," refunfuñó ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que había tenido la posibilidad de desahogarse directamente con Jacob, en vez de como habitualmente lo hacía a solas. Pero en todo caso, ya era suficiente, y advirtió que no quería permanecer más tiempo en su compañía. "Creo que deberías llevarme con Edward," dijo.

Sus cejas se elevaron. "Ahora es Edward, ¿verdad?"

"Jacob" dijo ella con voz irritada.

"No puedo creer que llames a mi hermano por su nombre de pila. "

"Él me dio permiso para hacerlo así, y de todas formas no creo que esto sea algo que te incumba."

"Desde luego que me incumbe. Fuimos pareja durante meses. "

"Y tú te casaste con otra persona," le recordó ella. ¡Dios mío!, ¿estaba Jacob _celoso_?

"Es solo que... _Edward_" escupió él con voz desagradable. "De entre toda la gente, Isabella"

"¿Qué pasa con Edward? " preguntó ella. "Él es tu hermano, Jacob. "

"Exactamente. Lo conozco mejor que nadie." Su mano apretó su cintura cuando ellos dieron la vuelta sobre el embarcadero. "El no es el hombre adecuado para ti. "

"Creo que no estás en posición de aconsejarme. "

"Isabella..."

"Sucede que me agrada tu hermano, Edward. Él es divertido, y simpático, y... "

Jacob tropezó, lo cual era algo muy raro para un hombre con su gracia de movimientos. "¿Has dicho divertido?"

"No sé, supongo que lo hice. Yo..."

"¿Edward? ¿Divertido? "

Isabella recordó los momentos en el montón de nieve, el sonido de la risa de Edward y la magia de su sonrisa. "Sí", dijo ella, con tranquilidad. "Él me hace reír. "

"No sé qué está pasando," refunfuñó Jacob, "pero mi hermano no tiene ningún sentido del humor. "

"Eso no es verdad. "

"Isabella, yo lo he conocido durante veintiséis años. Creo que eso cuenta más que tu relación de ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? "

Isabella sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba en una línea enojada. No le gustaba que nadie fuera condescendiente con ella, especialmente Jacob. "Me gustaría regresar a la orilla," dijo mordiendo las palabras. "Ahora".

"Isabella…"

"Si no deseas acompañarme, volveré sola," lo advirtió ella.

"Solamente una vuelta más, Isabella," la engatusó él. "Por los viejos tiempos. "

Ella lo miró, lo cual fue un terrible error. La estaba mirando fijamente con aquella expresión que volvía siempre sus rodillas de mantequilla. No sabía cómo unos ojos azules podían parecer tan cálidos, pero los de él prácticamente se derretían. La miraba como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo, o el último bocado de comida para un famélico, o...

Estaba hecha de un material más resistente ahora, y sabía que no era la única mujer en el mundo para él, pero parecía realmente sincero, y pese a su inmadura forma de ser, Jacob no era, en el fondo, mala persona. Sintió que su resolución se debilitaba, y suspiró. "Bueno", dijo con voz resignada. "Una vuelta más. Pero eso es todo. Vine con Edward, y no es justo dejarlo solo. "

Y cuando se pusieron en marcha para otra vuelta alrededor de la pista habilitada por Lord y Lady Moreland para sus invitados, Isabella se dio cuenta de que ella realmente quería regresar con Edward. Jacob podría ser hermoso, y podría ser encantador, pero no hacía que su corazón palpitara con una sola mirada.

Edward sí.

Y nada podía haberla sorprendido más.

Los criados de los Moreland habían encendido un fuego bajo la tina del chocolate, así que la bebida estaba malditamente caliente, aunque no lo suficientemente dulce. Edward se había bebido tres tazas de la amarga poción antes de darse cuenta de que el calor que comenzaba finalmente a sentir en sus dedos de las manos y de los pies no tenía nada que ver con el fuego de su izquierda y todo con la cólera que se había estado cociéndose a fuego lento en su interior desde el momento en que Jacob había aparecido junto al montón de nieve y los había mirado desdeñosamente a él y a Isabella.

¡Infierno y condenación!, eso no era exacto. Jacob había mirado a Isabella. No podía haberse preocupado menos por Edward — su hermano, por el amor de Dios — y la había mirado fijamente, de un modo en que, se suponía, ningún hombre miraba a una mujer que no fuera su esposa.

Los dedos de Edward se apretaron alrededor de su taza. Oh, muy bien, exageraba. Jacob no había mirado a Isabella de forma lujuriosa (Edward debería saber distinguirlo, ya que él _sí_ había estado mirándola exactamente de ese modo), pero su expresión había sido definitivamente posesiva, y sus ojos se habían encendido de celos.

¿_Celos_? Si Jacob hubiera querido tener derecho a sentir celos por Isabella, él debería haber hecho lo malditamente correcto y casarse con ella, y no con Leah.

Apretando la mandíbula hasta casi encajarla, Edward miró como su hermano conducía a Isabella alrededor de la pista de hielo. ¿La quería Jacob aún? Edward no estaba preocupado; bueno, no demasiado. Isabella nunca se deshonraría siendo demasiado familiar con un hombre casado.

Pero, ¿y si ella todavía lo añorara? Demonios, ¿y si ella todavía lo amaba? Dijo que ya no lo hacía, pero ¿conocía ella realmente su propio corazón? Los hombres y las mujeres tendían a engañarse a sí mismos cuando estaban enamorados.

¿Y si él se casara con ella — y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo— y ella todavía amaba a Jacob? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo, sabiendo que su esposa prefería a su hermano?

Era una perspectiva espantosa.

Edward dejó su taza sobre una mesa cercana, ignorando las asustadas miradas de sus compatriotas cuando esta aterrizó con un ruidoso golpe, salpicando chocolate sobre el borde.

"Su guante, milord" indicó alguien.

Edward bajo la mirada desapasionadamente hacia su guante de cuero, que se estaba volviendo marrón oscuro donde el chocolate había caído. Seguramente lo había arruinado, pero a Edward no podía importarle menos.

"¿Milord? " preguntó de nuevo la misma voz anónima.

Edward debió volverse hacia él con una expresión cercana a un gruñido, porque el joven caballero se apresuró a marcharse.

Y alguien que se alejara del fuego durante un día tan helado como este debía desear estar en cualquier otra parte con mucha fuerza.

Unos momentos más tarde, Jacob e Isabella reaparecieron, patinando aún perfectamente sincronizados. Jacob la contemplaba con aquella expresión extraordinariamente cálida que había perfeccionado a la edad de cuatro años (Jacob jamás había sido castigado por nada; una mirada arrepentida de aquellos enormes ojos azules conseguía salvarlo de cualquier reprimenda), y Edward lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de...

Bien, para ser sincero, Edward no estaba muy seguro de cuál era la clase de expresión que estaba en su cara, pero no era la que él habría querido ver, odio puro.

O furia, esa también habría sido aceptable. O tal vez completa indiferencia. Sí, una completa carencia de interés habría sido la mejor.

Pero en cambio ella lo miraba con algo próximo al afecto cansado, y Edward no sabía cómo interpretar esto.

"Aquí está," dijo Jacob, una vez que llegaron hasta él. "De vuelta a tu lado. Sana y salva como prometí. "

Edward pensó que Jacob utilizaba un tono un tanto demasiado agresivo, pero no tenía ningún deseo de prolongar el encuentro, así que todo que dijo fue, "Gracias. "

"Ha sido un paseo encantador, ¿no Isabella? " dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué? Oh, si, por supuesto," contestó ella. "Ha estado bien ponerse al día. "

"¿No tienes que regresar junto a Leah? " preguntó Edward intencionadamente.

Edward solo sonrió abiertamente, casi desafiante. "Leah estará bien sin mi durante unos minutos. Además, ya te dije que estaba con su madre. "

"Sin embargo" dijo Edward, siendo francamente irritante ahora, "Isabella está conmigo. "

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Leah? " lo desafió Jacob.

La barbilla de Edward se alzó unos milímetros. "Nada, salvo que tú estás casado."

Jacob plantó las manos sobre sus caderas. "A diferencia de ti, que no estás casado con nadie."

Los ojos de Isabella iban de acá para allá, de hermano a hermano.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? " exigió Edward.

"Nada, salvo que deberías poner tus propios asuntos en orden antes de meterte en los míos."

"¡Tuyos! " casi explotó Edward. "¿Desde cuándo ha pasado Isabella a ser asunto tuyo?"

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Cuándo lo ha sido tuyo? " replicó Jacob.

"No creo que eso te concierna. "

"Bien, pues me concierne más a mí que..."

"¡Señores! " los interrumpió finalmente Isabella, incapaz de creer la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Edward y Jacob reñían como un par de chiquillos de seis años incapaces de compartir su juguete favorito.

Y _ella_ parecía ser el juguete en cuestión, una metáfora que encontró más bien insultante.

Pero ellos no la oyeron, o si lo hicieron, no les importó, porque siguieron discutiendo hasta que ella se colocó físicamente entre ambos y dijo, "¡Edward! ¡Jacob! Es suficiente. "

"Apártese, Isabella" dijo Edward, casi gruñendo. "Esto no es por usted. "

"¿No lo es? " ella preguntó.

"No," dijo Edward con tono duro, "no lo es. Es por Jacob. Siempre es por Jacob"

"Un momento," dijo Jacob furioso, empujando a Edward en el pecho.

Isabella jadeó. ¡Iban a liarse a golpes! Miró alrededor, pero gracia a Dios, nadie parecía haberse percatado de la inminente pelea, ni siquiera Leah, que estaba sentada a poca distancia, charlando con su madre.

"Te casaste con otra," prácticamente siseó Edward. "Perdiste cualquier derecho sobre Isabella cuando..."

"Me marcho," anunció ella.

"...te casaste con Leah. Y deberías haber considerado..."

"¡He dicho que me marcho!" repitió ella, preguntándose por qué se preocupaba de si la habían oído o no. Edward había dejado bastante claro que esto no era por ella.

Y no lo era. Cada vez estaba más claro. Ella era simplemente un tonto premio a conseguir. Jacob la quería porque pensaba que Edward la tenía. Edward la quería por la misma razón. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba realmente por ella; lo único que les importaba era ganarse el uno al otro en alguna tonta competición de toda la vida.

¿Quién era el mejor? ¿Quién era el más fuerte? ¿Quién tenía más juguetes?

Era estúpido, e Isabella estaba harta de ello.

Y herida. Profundamente herida en lo más hondo de su corazón. Durante un mágico momento, ella y Edward se habían reído y habían bromeado, y ella se había permitido soñar con que algo especial estaba creciendo entre ellos. Él no se había comportado como ningún otro hombre que conociera. Realmente la escuchó, lo cual era una experiencia nueva. Y cuando él se rió, el sonido había sido cálido, rico y sincero. Isabella tenía la teoría de que uno podía saber mucho sobre una persona por su risa, pero tal vez esto era tan solo otro sueño perdido.

"Me marcho," dijo ella por tercera vez, sin estar muy segura de porqué se molestaba. Quizás era alguna clase de enfermiza fascinación con la situación que tenía entre manos, una morbosa curiosidad por ver lo que ellos harían cuando realmente comenzara a alejarse.

"No, no se va," dijo Edward, agarrando su muñeca en el instante en que ella se movió.

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida. La había estado escuchando.

"La escoltaré," dijo él rígidamente.

"Obviamente está bastante ocupado aquí," dijo ella, con una sarcástica mirada hacia Jacob. "Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a algún conocido que me lleve a casa."

"Vino conmigo. Se marchará conmigo. "

"No es..."

"Es necesario," dijo él, e Isabella, de repente, entendió por qué era tan temido entre los miembros de la Temporada.

Su tono podría haber congelado el Támesis.

Miró el hielo sobre el río, y casi se rió.

"En cuanto a ti, hablaremos más tarde," dijo bruscamente Edward a Jacob.

"¡Pffft.! " Isabella se tapó la boca con la mano.

Edward y Jacob se volvieron a mirarla con expresión irritada. Isabella luchó contra otro acceso de sumamente inoportuna risa tonta. Nunca había pensado que ellos se parecieran tanto el uno al otro hasta ahora. Cuando ambos la miraron exactamente de la misma forma, sumamente enojados.

"¿De qué te ríes? " exigió Jacob.

Ella apretó los dientes para impedirse sonreír. "De nada".

"Obviamente es de algo," dijo Edward.

"No es por usted," contestó ella, temblando con risa apenas contenida. Era divertido devolverle sus propias palabras.

"Se está riendo," la acusó él.

"No me río. "

"Lo hace," dijo Jacob a Edward, dejando de discutir el uno con el otro en ese instante.

Por supuesto que ya no discutían entre ellos; ahora se habían aliado contra ella.

Isabella miró a Edward, después miró a Jacob. Volvió a mirar a Edward, que fruncía el ceño tan ferozmente que ella debería estar temblando encima de sus patines, pero en cambio simplemente se echó a reír.

"¿Qué? " exigieron Edward y Jacob al unísono.

Isabella solamente sacudió la cabeza, tratando de decir, "no es nada," mientras reía, pero no lo logró y solo consiguió parecer una lunática trastornada.

"La llevo a casa," dijo Edward a Jacob.

"Será lo mejor," contestó Jacob. "Evidentemente no puede permanecer aquí. " Entre la sociedad civilizada, implicaba la frase.

David la tomó por el codo. "¿Está lista para marcharse? " le preguntó, a pesar de que ella había anunciado su intención de hacer exactamente eso nada menos que tres veces.

Ella asintió, y se despidió de Jacob antes de permitir que Edward se la llevara.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso? " le preguntó él, una vez que estaban acomodados en su carruaje.

Ella sacudió la cabeza inútilmente. "Se parecía tanto a Jacob"

"¿A Jacob?" repitió él, con voz teñida de incredulidad. "No me parezco en nada a Jacob"

"Bien, tal vez no en los rasgos," dijo ella, tirando distraídamente de los flecos de la manta que tenía extendida sobre el regazo. "Pero sus expresiones eran idénticas, y usted actuaba exactamente igual que él. "

La expresión de Edward se volvió pétrea. "Nunca actúo como Jacob" dijo, mordiendo las palabras.

Ella se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

"¡Isabella!"

Lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

"No actúo como Jacob" repitió él.

"No, normalmente no. "

"Hoy tampoco" afirmó él.

"Sí, hoy sí, me temo. Lo hizo. "

"Yo…" Pero no terminó la frase. En cambio, apretó los labios y mantuvo la boca cerrada, abriéndola sólo para decir, "Estará en casa pronto."

Lo que no era cierto. Había unos buenos cuarenta minutos hasta Portman Square. Isabella sintió el paso de cada uno de esos minutos con insoportable detalle, puesto que ninguno de ellos volvió a decir una palabra hasta que llegaron a su casa.

El silencio, se percató ella, podía ser increíblemente ensordecedor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis****.**

_¡Qué divertido!, Lady Eugenia Snowe fue vista arrastrando a su nuevo yerno a través del hielo por las orejas._

_¿Quizás ella lo divisó dando una vuelta sobre el hielo con la encantadora Isabella?_

_¿Y no desearía el Cullen más joven ahora haber llevado puesto sombrero?_

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, _

_4 de febrero de 1814_

¡ ¿_Igual que Jacob_? !

Edward agarró el periódico que había estado intentando leer y brutalmente lo estrujó entre sus manos. Y después, lo arrojó a través del cuarto. Esto, sin embargo, fue una totalmente insatisfactoria demostración de mal humor ya que el periódico apenas pesaba y terminó por flotar hecho una ligera pelota, antes de aterrizar suavemente sobre la alfombra.

Golpear algo habría sido infinitamente más satisfactorio, sobre todo si él hubiera podido sacudirle el puñetazo al retrato familiar que colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, directamente sobre la permanentemente sonriente cara de Jacob.

¿Jacob? ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que él era como Jacob?

Se había pasado su vida entera sacando a su hermano de líos, accidentes y potenciales desastres. La palabra más significativa era "potencial", puesto que Edward lograba interceder siempre antes de que _"las situaciones"_ de Jacob se tornaran calamitosas.

Edward gruñó cuando recogió el periódico arrugado del suelo y lo lanzó a la chimenea encendida. Quizás había sido demasiado protector con Jacob durante todos esos años. Con su hermano mayor alrededor para solucionar todos sus problemas, ¿por qué debería haber aprendido Jacob responsabilidad y rectitud?

Tal vez la próxima vez que Jacob se encontrara con el agua al cuello, Edward debería dejarle ahogarse un ratito. Pero en cualquier caso...

¿Cómo podría Isabella decir que ellos dos eran parecidos?

Gimiendo su nombre, Edward se desplomó en el sillón más cercano al fuego. Cuando la veía en su mente—algo que llevaba haciendo aproximadamente tres veces por minuto desde que la dejara en su casa, y de eso hacía ya seis horas—era siempre con las mejillas tersas y ruborizadas del frío, con copos de nieve precariamente suspendidos sobre sus pestañas, y con su generosa boca sonriendo de placer.

La imaginó en el banco de nieve, en el momento en que él había tenido la revelación más asombrosa e impresionante. Había decidido perseguirla porque ella haría una excelente condesa, lo cual era cierto. Pero en aquel momento, cuando había mirado fijamente su encantadora cara y tuvo que usar cada gramo de su autocontrol para no besarla

Justo allí mismo, delante de toda la alta sociedad, comprendió que ella sería algo más que una excelente condesa.

Sería una maravillosa esposa.

Su corazón se había estremecido de placer. Y de temor.

Aún no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por ella, pero cada vez se hacía más evidente que esos sentimientos se enroscaban tercamente en y alrededor de su corazón.

Si ella todavía amaba a Jacob, si todavía añoraba a su hermano, entonces la había perdido. Daba igual si decía sí a su oferta de matrimonio. Si ella todavía quería a Jacob, entonces, él, Edward, nunca la tendría realmente.

Lo cual significaba que la gran pregunta era — ¿podría él soportarlo? ¿Que sería peor —¿ser su marido, sabiendo que ella amaba a otro, o no tenerla en absoluto?

No lo sabía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward Cullen, Conde de Renminster, no entendía su propia mente.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Era una horrible, dolorosa e inquietante sensación.

Miró el vaso de whisky, posado casi al alcance de su mano sobre la mesa al lado del fuego. Maldición, realmente había querido emborracharse. Pero ahora se sentía cansado y vacío, y a pesar de lo mucho que esto lo fastidiaba, incluso se sentía demasiado perezoso hasta para levantarse del sillón.

Aunque el whisky pareciera realmente atractivo.

Casi podía olerlo desde allí.

Se preguntó cuanta energía necesitaría para ponerse en pie. ¿Cuantos pasos habría hasta el whisky? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No era tanto. Aunque parecía muy lejano, y...

"Graves me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí. "

Edward gimió sin mirar hacia la puerta. Jacob.

Una persona a quien no quería ver en ese momento.

La última, de hecho.

Debería haber instruido a su mayordomo para que dijera a su hermano que no estaba en casa. Nunca antes en toda su vida Edward "no había estado en casa" para su hermano. La familia era siempre prioritaria en su vida. Jacob era su único hermano, pero tenía primos y tías y tíos, y Edward era responsable del bienestar de hasta el último de ellos.

No, es que hubiera tenido otra opción. Él se había convertido en el cabeza de familia de los Cullen a los dieciocho años, y no había habido un solo día desde la muerte de su padre en el que hubiera podido permitirse el lujo de pensar sólo en él.

No, hasta Isabella.

La quería. _A ella_. Solo por quién era, no porque fuera a ser una excelente adquisición para la familia.

La quería para él. No para ellos.

"¿Has estado bebiendo? " preguntó Jacob.

Edward miró con ansia el vaso. "Desgraciadamente, no. "

Jacob cogió el vaso de la mesa y se lo dio.

Edward se lo agradeció con la cabeza y tomó un largo trago. "¿Qué haces aquí? " preguntó, sin importarle si sonaba descortés y grosero.

Jacob no respondió durante un momento. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente.

Por alguna razón, esto no sorprendió a Edward.

"No me gusta el modo en que tratas a Isabella," soltó Jacob.

Edward lo miró incrédulo. Jacob estaba de pie delante de él, rígido y enojado, con las manos apretadas en dos puños a sus costados. "¿No te gusta el modo en que trato a Isabella? " preguntó. "¿No_ te gusta_? ¿Puedo preguntar con qué derecho ofreces tu opinión? ¿Y cuándo, te ruego que me digas, he dado la impresión de que me importara? "

"No deberías jugar con ella," barbotó Jacob.

"¿Cómo haces _tú_?"

"Yo no estoy jugando con nadie. " La expresión de Jacob se tornó enojada y petulante. "Estoy casado."

Edward dejo de golpe el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. "Un hecho que harías bien en recordar. "

"Me preocupo por Isabella. "

"Deberías dejar de hacerlo," dijo Edward, mordiendo las palabras.

"No tienes ningún derecho…"

Edward se puso en pie bruscamente. "¿De qué va esto en realidad, Jacob? Porque sabes bien que no tiene nada que ver con tu preocupación por el bienestar de Isabella. "

Jacob no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó allí, de pie, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor mientras su piel enrojecía de furia.

"Oh, por Dios," dijo Edward, con voz que destilaba desdén. "¿Estas celoso? ¿Es eso? Porque déjame decirte que perdiste cualquier derecho a sentir celos por Isabella cuando la humillaste públicamente el verano pasado. "

Jacob palideció. "Nunca quise avergonzarla. "

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Edward, amargamente. "Tú nunca quieres hacer nada"

Jacob apretó aún más la mandíbula, y Edward pudo ver como sus puños temblaban por el deseo de golpearlo. "No tengo por qué permanecer aquí y escuchar esto," dijo Jacob, con voz baja y furiosa.

"Márchate, entonces. Estás invitado. Tú eres quien ha venido aquí sin avisar y sin ser invitado. "

Pero Jacob no se movió, permaneció en el mismo lugar sacudido por la cólera.

Y Edward ya había tenido bastante. No tenía ganas de ser caritativo, y no tenía ganas de ejercer de maduro hermano mayor. Todo que quería era que lo dejaran en paz. "¡Vete! " dijo hoscamente. "¿No decías que te marchabas?" Agitó el brazo hacia la puerta. "¡Fuera!"

Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon con veneno... y dolor. "¿Qué clase de hermano eres? " susurró.

"¿Qué clase… qué quieres decir? " pregunto Edward boquiabierto por la sorpresa. "¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi lealtad? Me he pasado la vida entera deshaciendo tus desastres, incluso, podría añadir, el de Isabella Swan. Destruiste su reputación el verano pasado"

"No la destruí," interpuso Jacob, rápidamente.

"Muy bien, no la arruinaste para el matrimonio, solo la convertiste en un hazmerreír. ¿Cómo crees que sienta _eso_? "

"No pensé..."

"No, no pensaste," lo interrumpió Edward. "No pensaste ni por un momento en nadie que no fueras tú. "

"¡No era eso lo que iba a decir!"

Edward se dio la vuelta disgustado, caminando hacia la ventana y apoyándose pesadamente en el marco. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Jacob? " preguntó fatigadamente. "Estoy demasiado cansado para una discusión fraternal esta noche. "

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Jacob preguntó, "¿Es así cómo ves a Isabella?"

Edward sabía que debería girarse, pero no tenía ganas de ver la cara de su hermano. Esperó una explicación adicional de Jacob, pero cuándo no llegó ninguna, preguntó, "¿Cómo es_ cómo_ la veo?"

"Como un desastre que hay que solucionar. "

David no habló durante un largo momento. "No", dijo finalmente en voz baja.

"¿Entonces cómo? " insistió Jacob.

El sudor brotó sobre las cejas de Edward. "Yo…"

"¿_Cómo_?"

"Jacob..." dijo Edward, en tono de advertencia.

Pero Jacob era implacable. "¿Cómo?" exigió, con un tono alto y desacostumbradamente imperativo.

"¡La amo! " estalló Edward, finalmente, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano con ojos ardientes. "La amo. Ya está. ¿Estás satisfecho? La amo, y te juro por Dios que te mataré si alguna vez vuelves a hacer otro movimiento falso contra ella. "

"Oh, Dios," exhaló Jacob. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca era una O perfecta.

Edward agarró a su hermano por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo empotró contra la pared. "Si alguna vez, y quiero decir una sola vez, te acercas a ella de manera que pueda insinuar el más mínimo atisbo de flirteo, te juro que te destrozaré miembro a miembro. "

"Dios bendito," dijo Jacob. "Te creo. "

Edward bajo la mirada a sus manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza de su apretón, y se sintió horrorizado por su reacción. Soltó a Jacob repentinamente y se alejó. "Lo siento" refunfuñó.

"¿Realmente la amas? " preguntó Jacob.

Edward asintió con la cabeza gravemente.

"No puedo creerlo. "

"Acabas de decir que lo hacías," dijo Edward.

"No, dije que creía que me destrozarías miembro a miembro," dijo Jacob, "y todavía lo creo, te lo aseguro. Pero... enamorado..." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué diablos no puedo yo estar enamorado?"

Clive sacudió la cabeza inútilmente. "Porque...Tú... eres tú, Edward. "

"¿Qué significa eso? " preguntó Edward con irritación.

Clive luchó por encontrar las palabras. "No creía que _pudieras _amar," dijo finalmente.

Edward casi se tambaleó de la sorpresa. "¿No creías que yo pudiera amar? " susurró. "En toda mi vida adulta, no he hecho otra cosa que..."

"No empieces con lo de cómo has dedicado tu vida a tu familia," lo interrumpió Jacob. "Créeme, sé que es cierto. Además me lo echas en cara bastante a menudo. "

"Yo no..."

"Sí, lo _haces_," dijo Jacob enérgicamente.

Edward abrió la boca para protestar una vez más, pero se calló. Jacob tenía razón. Realmente le recordaba sus defectos demasiado a menudo. Y tal vez Jacob estaba se hubieran dado cuenta o no, viviendo _presionado_ por las expectativas de Edward.

"Siempre es sobre el deber contigo," siguió Jacob. "Deber a la familia. Deber al nombre de los Cullen. "

"Siempre ha sido más que eso," susurró Edward.

Las comisuras de los labios de Jacob se apretaron. "Puede que sea verdad, pero de ser así, no lo has demostrado muy bien. "

"Lo siento, entonces," dijo Edward. Sus hombros cayeron cuando soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. Era irónico descubrir que había fallado en el propósito alrededor del cual había construido su vida entera. Cada decisión que había tomado, todo lo que había hecho —todo había sido por la familia, y ahora resultaba que ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Su amor por ellos había sido percibido como una carga— una carga de expectativas.

"¿La amas de verdad? " preguntó Jacob calmadamente.

Edward asintió. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, ni cuándo exactamente, durante el breve tiempo en que habían vuelto a tratarse, pero la amaba. Amaba a Isabella Swan, y de alguna manera la visita de Jacob había clarificado sus sentimientos con alarmante claridad.

"Yo no," dijo Jacob.

"¿Tu no qué? " preguntó Edward, dejando translucir en su voz su cansancio e impaciencia.

"No la amo. "

Edward soltó una áspera carcajada. "Dios, espero que no. "

"No te burles de mí," lo advirtió Clive. "Te digo esto porque mi comportamiento de hoy podría haberte hecho pensar que yo... ah... Bien, olvídalo. La cuestión es que me preocupo lo bastante por ti para decirte... bien, eres mi hermano, ya sabes. "

Edward sonrió. No se creía capaz de ello en aquel momento, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"No la amo," dijo Jacob otra vez. "Sólo la perseguí hoy porque estaba celoso. "

"¿De mí?"

"No lo sé," confesó Jacob. "Supongo. Nunca pensé que Isabella se fijaría en ti. "

"No lo hizo. Yo la perseguí. "

"Bien, no obstante, supongo que asumí que ella se quedaría en casa echándome de menos. " Jacob se estremeció. "Suena horrible. "

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Edward.

"No quise que sonara de esa manera," explicó Jacob, soltando un frustrado suspiro. "No es que quisiera que ella se pasara el resto de su vida llorando de pena por mí, pero supongo que pensé que es lo que haría. Y luego, cuando la vi contigo..." Se sentó en el sillón que Edward había desocupado unos minutos antes y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos. Después de unos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista y dijo, "No deberías dejarla escapar."

"¿Disculpa?"

"No deberías dejar escapar a Isabella"

"Ya había pensado," dijo Edward, "que esa podría ser una buena idea. "

Jacob frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo de su hermano. "Ella es una mujer estupenda, Edward. No la adecuada para alguien como yo, pero aún cuando esto no se me hubiera ocurrido si tú no te hubieras enamorado de ella, creo que podría ser exactamente la adecuada para ti. "

"Cuán románticamente expresado," refunfuñó Edward.

"Perdona si tengo problemas para verte en el papel de héroe romántico," dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Todavía encuentro difícil de creer que estés totalmente enamorado. "

"Corazón de piedra y todo eso," dijo Edward, sarcásticamente.

"No trates de menospreciar esto," dijo Jacob. "_Esto_ es serio."

"Oh, soy consciente de ello. "

"Antes esta tarde," dijo Jacob despacio, "cuando patinábamos, Isabella dijo algunas cosas..."

Edward se abalanzó sobre sus palabras. "¿Qué cosas?"

"_Cosas_," dijo Jacob, lanzando a su hermano una mirada de las de _"deja-de-interrumpirme"_. "que me condujeron a creer que puede que no sea indiferente a tu causa. "

"¿Puedes hablar en inglés? " dijo Edward nervioso.

"Creo que ella podría estar también enamorada. "

Edward se desplomó y se encontró sentado sobre una mesita que había detrás de él. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Desde luego que no. Solamente he dicho que _creo_ que ella podría estar también enamorada."

"Qué maravilloso voto de confianza. "

"Dudo que ella, siquiera, se halla dado cuenta aún," dijo Jacob, ignorando las palabras de Edward ", pero evidentemente siente cariño por ti. "

"¿Qué quieres decir? " preguntó Edward, intentando desesperadamente tratar de encontrar algo definitivo en las palabras de Jacob a lo que aferrarse. Por Dios, el hombre podía hablar durante horas sobre una cuestión sin llegar nunca al meollo de la misma.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo único que digo es que creo que si la persigues, realmente la persigues, es posible que diga sí. "

"_Crees_. "

"Creo," dijo Jacob con impaciencia. "Dios bendito, ¿cuándo te he dicho que era vidente?"

Edward frunció los labios pensativamente. "¿Qué has querido decir," preguntó despacio, "cuando has dicho perseguirla _realmente?_"

Jacob parpadeó. "Que deberías perseguirla realmente. "

"Jacob" gruñó Edward.

"Tener un gran gesto," dijo Jacob rápidamente. "Algo desproporcionado y romántico y completamente ajeno a tu carácter. "

"Cualquier clase de gesto de ese tipo seria ajeno a mi carácter," se quejó Edward.

"Exactamente," dijo Jacob, y cuando Edward alzó la vista, vio que su hermano sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" Edward preguntó, odiando ser el que pide consejo, pero lo bastante desesperado para hacerlo, de todos modos.

Jacob se puso de pie y se aclaró su garganta. "¿Bueno, cuál sería el encanto si te dijera lo que tienes que hacer?"

"Yo lo encontraría encantador," dijo Edward rechinando los dientes.

"Ya pensarás en algo," dijo Jacob, de forma poco servicial. "Un gran gesto. Todo hombre puede ser capaz de al menos un gran gesto en su vida. "

"Jacob," dijo Edward, con un gemido, " sabes que los grandes gestos no son de mi estilo. "

Jacob se rió entre dientes. "Entonces supongo que tendrás que incorporarlos a él. Al menos por ahora." Sus cejas se fruncieron, y entonces comenzó a burbujear con una risita ligeramente controlada. "Al menos durante el día de San Valentín," añadió, sin contener entonces su diversión, "que creo que es... ah... dentro de once días, más o menos. "

El estómago de Edward dio un vuelco. Tenía la sensación de que era el corazón, que se había desplomado hasta allí. El día de San Valentín. ¡Dios bendito, el día de San Valentín! La maldición de cualquier hombre sensato y razonable. Si alguna vez era de esperar un gran gesto, era durante el día de San Valentín.

Se tambaleó en su asiento. "El día de San Valentín," gimió.

"No puedes evitarlo," dijo Jacob alegremente.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Creo que es hora de que me despida," murmuró Jacob.

Edward no se molestó ni en mirar a su hermano cuando se marchó.

El día de San Valentín. Le pareció como una perfecta sincronización. Hecho a medida para declararse a alguien.

¡Ajá!. Hecho a medida si uno fuera del tipo locuaz, romántico y poético, lo cual Edward, sin la menor duda, no era.

El día de San Valentín.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella despertó sintiéndose nada descansada, nada feliz y saludable, y definitivamente nada refrescada.

No había dormido.

Bueno, por supuesto había dormido, si una quería ser fastidiosamente preciso. No es que hubiera estado sin poder dormir la noche entera. Pero sabía que había visto dar la una en punto en el reloj. Y recordaba vagamente haberlo mirado también a las dos y media, las cuatro y media, las cinco y cuarto, y a las seis. Por no mencionar que se había ido a la cama a medianoche.

Así que sí había dormido, pero sólo a ratos.

Y se sentía _fatal_.

Lo peor de todo era — no solamente que estuviera cansada. Ni siquiera que estuviera gruñona y malhumorada.

Le dolía el corazón.

_Mucho_.

Dolía como nada que hubiera sentido antes, un dolor casi físico. Algo había ocurrido entre ella y David el día anterior. Había comenzado antes, tal vez en el teatro, y había ido creciendo, pero _culminó_ cuando cayeron en el montón de nieve.

Ellos se habían reído, y ella había observado sus ojos. Y por primera vez, lo había visto realmente.

Y se enamoró.

Era lo peor que podía haber hecho nunca. Nada podría haberla expuesto a un corazón roto con mayor facilidad. Al menos no había amado a Jacob. Había creído que sí, pero en realidad, había pasado más tiempo aquel verano preguntándose si lo amaba que haciéndolo. Y, cuando él le había dado calabazas, fue su orgullo el que se resintió, no su corazón.

Pero con Edward era diferente.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras había estado sin poder dormir la noche anterior, calculó que podían darse tres situaciones. La primera era ideal: Edward la amaba, así que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era declarar su amor, y vivirían felices para siempre.

Frunció el ceño. Tal vez debería esperar a que él le declarara su amor primero. Después de todo, si realmente la amaba, querría ser romántico y declararse formalmente.

Cerró los ojos con agonía. La verdad era, que no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía él, y de hecho, la verdad podría estar más cercana a la segunda situación posible, que era que él había estado persiguiéndola sólo para irritar a Jacob. Si este fuera, en efecto, el caso, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Evitarlo como a una plaga, supuso, y rezar para que los corazones rotos sanaran rápidamente.

La tercera situación era, en su opinión, la más probable: a Edward ella le resultaba agradable, pero no la amaba, y sólo la había invitado a la reunión de patinaje como una cortesía. Parecía bastante lógico; los caballeros de la alta sociedad hacían esto todo el tiempo.

Se dejo caer de espalda sobre la cama, soltando un ruidoso gemido de frustración. Daba igual qué posibilidad era la verdadera, ninguna de las tres tenía una bien definida solución.

"¿Isabella?"

Isabella alzó la vista y vio a su hermana asomar la cabeza por una delgada rendija entre la puerta de su habitación y el marco de la misma.

"Tu puerta estaba abierta," dijo Rosalie.

"No lo estaba. "

"Muy bien, no lo estaba," dijo Rosalie, entrando, "pero te oí haciendo extraños sonidos y pensé que debía comprobar que estabas bien. "

"No," dijo Isabella, volviendo a mirar fijamente al techo, "me oíste haciendo extraños sonidos y te picó la curiosidad."

"Bueno, eso también," confesó Rosalie. Y cuándo Isabella no contestó nada, añadió, "¿Que hacías?"

Isabella sonrió con satisfacción mirando el techo. "Extraños sonidos. "

"¡Isabella!"

"Muy bien," dijo Isabella, ya que era imposible intentar mantener un secreto con Rosalie, "cuido de un corazón roto, y si se lo dices a una sola persona, voy a…"

"¿Cortarme el pelo?"

"Te cortaré las piernas. "

Rosalie sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. "Mis labios están sellados," le aseguró, cruzando la habitación hasta la cama y sentándose en ella. "¿Es el conde?"

Isabella asintió.

"Oh, bien. "

La curiosidad la sacudió e Isabella se sentó. "¿Por qué bien?"

"Porque me gusta el conde. "

"Ni siquiera conoces al conde. "

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Es fácil discernir su carácter. "

Susannah reflexiono sobre ello. No estaba segura de que Rosalie tuviera razón. Después de todo, ella se había pasado casi un año pensando que Isabella era arrogante, frío, e insensible. Aunque, su opinión había estado basada, sobre todo, en lo que Jacob le había dicho.

No, tal vez Rosalie tenía razón. Porque una vez que Isabella había pasado algún tiempo con Edward, sin Jacob... bueno, no le había llevado mucho tiempo enamorarse de él.

"¿Qué debería hacer? " susurró Isabella.

Rosalie no pudo ayudarla. "No lo sé. "

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "Ni yo tampoco. "

"¿Sabe él lo que sientes?"

"No. Al menos, creo que no. "

"¿Sabes tú lo que siente él?"

"No. "

Rosalie hizo un sonido de impaciencia. "¿Crees que podría sentir cariño por ti?"

Los labios de Isabella se estiraron en una mueca de incertidumbre. "Creo que sí"

"Entonces deberías decirle lo que sientes. "

"Isabella, podría quedar como una idiota. "

"O podrías acabar siendo enormemente feliz. "

"O como una tonta," le recordó Isabella.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante. "Esto va a sonar muy poco amable, pero realmente, Isabella, ¿tan terrible sería si te pusieras en ridículo? ¿Después de todo, qué podría ser más mortificante que lo que sucedió el verano pasado? "

"Esto sería peor," susurró Isabella.

"Pero nadie lo sabría. "

"Edward lo sabría. "

"El es una sola persona, Isabella. "

"Es la única persona que importa. "

"Ah," dijo Rosalie, sonando un poquito sorprendida y bastante excitada. "Si es así como te sientes, entonces _debes_ decírselo. " Cuando Isabella tan solo gimió, añadió, "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Isabella le lanzó una dura mirada. "No quiero ni empezar a pensarlo. "

"_Debes_ decirle lo que sientes. "

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas recrearte en mi mortificación? "

"Por tu felicidad," dijo Rosalie mordazmente. "Él también te amara, estoy segura. Probablemente ya lo hace. "

"Rosalie, no tienes el menor hecho en que basar esa suposición. "

Pero Rosalie no le prestaba atención. "Debes ir esta noche," dijo de repente.

"¿Esta noche? " repitió Isabella. "¿Dónde? Me parece que no tenemos ninguna invitación. Mama planeaba que nos quedáramos tranquilamente en casa. "

"Exactamente. Esta noche es la única noche de esta semana que podrás escaparte y visitarlo en su casa. "

"¿En su casa? " casi chilló Isabella.

"Lo que tienes que decirle debe ser dicho en privado. Y nunca encontrarás un momento de intimidad en un baile en Londres

"No puedo ir a su casa," protestó Isabella. "Quedaría arruinada. "

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "No, si nadie se entera. "

Isabella se quedó pensativa. Edward no se lo diría nunca a nadie, estaba segura. Incluso aunque la rechazara, él no haría nada que pusiera su reputación en peligro. Él simplemente la cogería, ordenaría un carruaje sin escudo, y la enviaría discretamente de vuelta a casa.

De cualquier forma, no tenía nada que perder, excepto su orgullo.

Y, desde luego, su corazón.

"¿Bella?" susurró Rosalie, "¿vas a hacerlo?" Bella alzó la barbilla, miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza.

Su corazón, después de todo, ya estaba perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Siete.**

_Y en medio de todo este frío, nieve y viento helado y frío y... bien, en medio de este tiempo abominable, para decirlo francamente, ¿puede Esta Autora recordarle, querido lector, que el día de San Valentín se acerca rápidamente?_

_Hora de ir al almacén de papelería para conseguir tarjetas de San Valentín y quizás, también para visitar al confitero y a la florista._

_Caballeros, ahora es el momento de espiar todos sus pecados y transgresiones. O al menos de intentarlo._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, _

_4 de febrero de 1814_

El estudio de Edward estaba por lo general impecable, cada libro colocado en su sitio sobre la correspondiente estantería; los papeles y los documentos organizados en ordenadas pilas, o aún mejor, archivados en su lugar o en su cajón; y nada, absolutamente nada, sobre el suelo excepto la magnífica alfombra y el mobiliario.

Esta noche, sin embargo, la habitación estaba cubierta de papeles. Papeles arrugados. Tarjetas de San Valentín, para ser exactos.

Edward no era precisamente un romántico, o al menos no creía serlo, pero hasta él sabía que si uno quería comprar tarjetas de San Valentín, lo hacía en H. Dobbs & Co.; por lo que esa mañana salió, condujo hacía New Bridge Street, atravesando la ciudad hacía la catedral de St. Paul, y compró una caja de las mejores tarjetas.

Todas sus tentativas de escritura florida y poesía romántica fueron, sin embargo, un desastre, y a mediodía se encontró de nuevo en los tranquilos confines de H. Dobbs & Co., comprando otra caja de sus mejores tarjetas de San Valentín, esta vez una de doce en vez de la de media docena que había comprado esa misma mañana.

Ambas visitas había sido muy embarazosas, pero no tanto, como cuando se lanzó a través de la puerta del almacén esa misma tarde, justo cinco minutos antes de que fuera la hora de cierre, después de haber cruzado, a la carrera con su faetón la ciudad a una velocidad que solo se podía calificar de imprudente (aunque estúpida y suicida también eran válidas). El propietario era un profesional por lo que no mostró ni un asomo de sonrisa cuando entregó a Edward su caja más grande de tarjetas de San Valentín (dieciocho en total), y luego le sugirió la compra de un delgado libro titulado "Escritores de San Valentín", que pretendía ofrecer detalladas instrucciones de cómo escribir una tarjeta de San Valentín para cualquier tipo de receptor.

Edward estaba horrorizado de que él, que había estudiado literatura en Oxford, se viera reducido a la utilización de una guía para escribir una maldita tarjeta de San Valentín, pero había aceptado el libro sin una palabra, y de hecho, sin reacción alguna, excepto la sensación de ardor sobre sus mejillas.

Dios bendito, un rubor. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sonrojado? Obviamente, el día no podría ser más infernal.

Y así, a las diez de la noche, allí estaba él, sentado en su estudio con una tarjeta de San Valentín sobre su escritorio, y las treinta y cinco esparcidas por el cuarto, rotas o estrujadas.

Una tarjeta de San Valentín. Su última oportunidad de llevar a buen puerto el maldito esfuerzo. Sospechaba que H. Dobbs no abría los sábados y sabía con certeza que no abría los domingos, así que si no hacía un buen trabajo con esta última, se quedaría, probablemente, hasta el lunes con esta horrible tarea pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Dejó caer la cabeza y gimió. Era solo una tarjeta de San Valentín. Una tarjeta. No debería ser tan difícil. Ni siquiera podía calificarse de "gran gesto romántico".

¿Pero qué le decía uno a la mujer a la que quería amar durante el resto de su vida? El estúpido libro de "Escritores de San Valentín" no ofrecía ningún consejo al respecto, al menos ninguno aplicable cuando uno se temía haber enfadado a la dama en cuestión el día anterior con su estúpido comportamiento, peleándose con su propio hermano.

Clavó la mirada en la tarjeta en blanco, mirándola fijamente. Y esperó. Y esperó.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Se obligó a parpadear.

"¿Milord?"

Edward alzó la vista. Nunca una interrupción de su mayordomo había sido tan bienvenida.

"Milord, ha venido una dama a verlo. "

Edward soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No podía imaginar quién era; tal vez Tanya Denali, quien probablemente creía que era todavía su amante ya que no se había puesto en contacto con ella para comunicarle su ruptura.

"Hágala pasar," dijo a su mayordomo. Supuso que podría sentirse agradecido de que Tanya le hubiera ahorrado la molestia de tener que hacer todo el camino hasta Holborn.

Soltó un pequeño resoplido de irritación. Podía haberse detenido fácilmente en su casa en Holborn alguna de las seis veces que había pasado casi por su puerta hoy, en sus repetidas visitas al almacén de papelería.

La vida estaba llena de pequeñas y encantadoras ironías, ¿verdad?

Edward se puso de pie, porque no sería cortés permanecer sentado cuando Tanya entrara. Puede que ella hubiera nacido en el lado equivocado de la cama, y ciertamente vivía su vida en el lado incorrecto de la sociedad, pero aún así era, a su modo, una señora, y merecía sus mejores modales, dadas las circunstancias. Caminó hasta la ventana mientras esperaba su llegada, retirando las pesadas cortinas para mirar fijamente hacia la oscuridad del exterior.

"¿Milord?" oyó decir a su mayordomo, seguido de, "¿Edward?"

Dio media vuelta. Esa no era la voz de Tanya.

"¡Isabella!" exclamó con incredulidad, haciendo un cortante gesto con la cabeza para despedir a su mayordomo. "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de su estudio.

Edward gimió interiormente. Las tarjetas de San Valentín, arrugadas y rotas, estaban por todas partes. Rezó para que ella fuera demasiado cortés para mencionarlo. "¿Isabella?" preguntó de nuevo, con creciente preocupación. No podía imaginar ninguna circunstancia que la obligara a visitarlo, a un caballero soltero, en su casa. Y en medio de la noche, nada menos.

"Yo…lamento molestarle," dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro aunque el mayordomo había cerrado la puerta al marcharse.

"No es ninguna molestia en absoluto," contestó él, resistiendo el impulso de correr a su lado. Algo horrible había pasado; no podía haber ninguna otra razón por la que ella estuviera aquí. Y aún así, no se fiaba de sí mismo para estar al lado de ella, no creía que fuera capaz de no estrecharla en sus brazos.

"Nadie me ha visto," le aseguró ella, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. "Yo…yo me aseguré de ello, y…"

"¿Isabella, qué sucede?" dijo distraído, desistiendo de su promesa de permanecer al menos a tres pasos de distancia de ella. Se movió velozmente hasta quedar junto a ella, y cuando no contestó, tomó su mano en la suya. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está aquí? "

Pero era como si ella no lo hubiera oído. Miraba fijamente por encima del hombro de Edward, apretando y soltando la mandíbula antes de decir finalmente, "No se verá en la obligación de casarse conmigo, si eso es lo que le preocupa. "

Aflojó el apretón en su mano. Eso no era una preocupación. _Eso_ era su mayor deseo.

"Yo sólo…" Ella tragó nerviosamente y lo miró a los ojos. La fuerza de su mirada hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Sus ojos, tan oscuros y luminosos, relucían, no con lágrimas contenidas, sino con algo más. Emoción, quizás. Y sus labios, Dios querido, ¿tenía ella que _lamerlos_? Iba a tener que ser santificado por no besarla en ese mismo instante.

"Tenía que decirle algo," dijo ella, con la voz convertida casi en un susurro.

"¿Esta noche?"

Ella asintió. "Esta noche."

Él esperó, pero ella no dijo nada, sólo miró a lo lejos y tragó otra vez, como si intentara hacer acopio de fuerzas.

"Isabella" susurró él, rozándole la mejilla, "Puede decirme cualquier cosa. "

Sin mirarlo realmente, ella dijo, "He estado pensando sobre usted... y yo... Yo..." Alzó la vista. "Esto es muy difícil. "

Él sonrió suavemente. "Prometo... Independientemente de lo que diga, que quedará entre nosotros. "

A ella se le escapó una risita, pero era un sonido desesperado. "Oh, Edward," dijo, "no es de esa clase de secretos. Es solamente..." Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza. "No es que haya estado pensando en usted," dijo ella, volviendo a abrir los ojos, pero dirigiendo la mirada a un lado para evitar mirarlo directamente. "Es que no puedo _dejar_ de pensar en usted, y yo… yo…" "

Su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Qué trataba ella de decir?

"Yo me preguntaba," dijo ella, soltando precipitadamente las palabras en un discurso sin aliento. "Necesito saber..." tragó y cerró los ojos una vez más, pero esta vez casi parecía sentir dolor.

"¿Cree que usted podría sentir algún cariño por mí? ¿Aunque sólo fuera un poco? "

Durante un momento no supo que responder. Y luego, sin una palabra, casi sin pensarlo, ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y la besó.

La besó con cada emoción contenida que había recorrido su cuerpo durante los días pasados. La besó hasta que no tuvo más opción que soltarla, aunque sólo fuera para respirar.

"Sí, sí lo siento," dijo, y la besó de nuevo.

Isabella se derritió en sus brazos, vencida por la intensidad de su pasión. Sus labios viajaron de su boca a su oído, dejando un candente rastro de necesidad a lo largo de su piel. "Sí," susurró él, antes de desabotonarle el abrigo y dejarlo caer al suelo. "Sí."

Sus manos recorrieron la longitud de su espalda hasta ahuecarse sobre su trasero. Isabella jadeó ante la intimidad de su caricia. Podía sentir su firme y cálida longitud a través de la ropa, podía sentir su pasión en cada latido de su corazón, en cada áspera bocanada de aire que él tomaba.

Y entonces dijo las palabras con las que ella había estado soñando. Se separó, solo lo justo para que ella pudiera a mirar profundamente en sus ojos, y dijo, "Te amo, Isabella. Amo tu fuerza, y tu belleza. Amo tu corazón amable, y tu malicioso ingenio. Amo tu coraje, y..." Su voz se quebró, y Bella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Te amo," susurró él. "Es todo lo que quería decir. "

"Oh, Edward," dijo ella, ahogándose de emoción, "Yo también te amo. Creo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí. "

Él le acarició el rostro, tierna y reverentemente, y Bella pensó que podría decir mucho más sobre cuanto lo amaba, pero entonces notó algo bastante raro...

"¿Edward?," preguntó, "¿por qué está todo tu estudio lleno de papeles arrugados?"

Él la soltó y comenzó a moverse apresuradamente por el cuarto, intentando recogerlos todos.

"No es nada," refunfuñó, agarrando rápidamente la papelera y empujando a su interior los papeles.

"Nada," dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo tan apurado. Nunca pensó que un hombre de su tamaño y su porte pudiera moverse tan rápidamente.

"Solo estaba... Estaba... ah..." Se agachó y recogió otro papel arrugado. "No es nada. "

Isabella divisó uno que él no había notado, casi bajo su escritorio, e inclinándose lo atrapó.

"Ya lo cojo yo," dijo Edward con rapidez, estirando el brazo para arrebatárselo.

"No," dijo ella, sonriendo mientras se giraba de modo que él no pudiera quitárselo. "Siento curiosidad. "

"No es nada interesante," masculló él, haciendo una última tentativa de recuperarlo.

Pero Isabella ya lo había alisado. '_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decir'_, leyó. '_La forma_ _en que tus ojos_...'

Y eso era todo.

"¿Qué es esto? " preguntó.

"Una tarjeta de San Valentín," refunfuñó él.

"¿Para mí? " preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar el tono de optimismo de su voz.

Él asintió.

"¿Por qué no la has terminado?"

"¿Por qué no he terminado ninguna de ellas? " respondió él, barriendo el cuarto con un gesto de su brazo, donde docenas de inacabadas tarjetas de San Valentín estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo. "Porque no sabía lo que quería decir. O quizás si lo sabía, pero no cómo decirlo."

"¿Qué querías decir? " susurró ella.

Él se acercó y le tomo ambas manos en las suyas. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo? " le preguntó.

Por un instante se quedó muda. La emoción de sus ojos la tenía hipnotizada, y llenó los suyos de lágrimas. Y finalmente, ahogándose con las palabras, contestó, "Sí. Oh, Edward, sí. "

Él levantó su mano hasta sus labios. "Debería llevarte a casa," murmuró, pero sonó como si realmente no fuera eso lo que quisiera hacer.

Ella no dijo nada, porque no quería marcharse. Aún no, al menos. Este era un momento para ser saboreado.

"Eso sería lo correcto," dijo él, pero su otra mano se enroscaba ya alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él.

"No quiero irme," susurró ella.

Los ojos de Edward llamearon. "Si te quedas," dijo con voz suave, "no te marcharas siendo aún inocente. No puedo..." Se paró y tragó, como si tratara de mantener el control. "No soy lo bastante fuerte, Bella. Soy sólo un hombre. "

Ella tomó su mano y la presionó contra su corazón. "No puedo irme," dijo. "Ahora que estoy aquí, ahora que finalmente estoy contigo, no puedo irme. Aún no."

En silencio, las manos de Edward encontraron los botones en la espalda de su vestido, liberando con agilidad cada uno de sus sujeciones.

Isabella jadeó cuando sintió la caricia del aire frío en su piel, seguida del alarmante calor de las manos de Edward. Sus dedos recorrieron su espalda de arriba abajo, con caricias ligeras como plumas.

"¿Estás segura? " susurró roncamente en su oído.

Isabella cerró los ojos, emocionada por su última muestra de preocupación. Asintió con la cabeza, y después se obligó a pronunciar las palabras. "Quiero estar contigo," susurró. Tenía que ser dicho para él, por ella.

Para ellos.

Edward gimió, y entonces la tomó en brazos y la llevó a través del cuarto apresuradamente, abriendo de una patada una puerta que conducía a...

Bella miró a su alrededor. Esto era su dormitorio. Tenía que serlo. Exuberante y oscuro y sumamente masculino, con suntuosas cortinas y una colcha de color borgoña. Cuando él la posó sobre la enorme cama, se sintió femenina, deliciosamente pecadora, deseada y querida. Se sintió desnuda y expuesta, incluso con el vestido puesto, que aún colgaba flojamente de sus hombros. Él pareció entender sus temores, y se detuvo a quitarse su ropa antes de seguir con la de ella. Retrocedió sin apartar nunca sus ojos del rostro de ella, mientras desabotonaba los botones de los puños de su camisa.

"No he visto nunca nada tan hermoso," susurró Edward.

Ni ella. Mientras lo miraba desnudarse a la luz de las velas, la pura belleza masculina de él la golpeó. Nunca había visto un torso masculino desnudo antes, pero no podía imaginar que hubiera otro comparable al de Edward cuando él dejó caer su camisa al suelo.

Él se deslizó en la cama, a su lado, su cuerpo semidesnudo extendido junto al de ella y sus labios encontraron los suyos en un beso hambriento. La acarició suave y reverentemente tirando de su vestido hacia abajo hasta que este no fue nada más que un recuerdo. Edward contuvo la respiración ante la sensación de su piel desnuda contra sus pechos, pero de alguna manera no había tiempo o espacio para sentir vergüenza cuando él la hizo rodar hasta ponerla de espaldas, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella , gimiendo con voz ronca cuando colocó sus caderas aun vestidas entre sus piernas.

"He soñado con esto," susurró él, alzándose lo justo para ver su rostro. Sus ojos la quemaban, y aunque la débil luz no le permitía ver su color, los sintió ardiendo de un feroz y brillante verde mientras viajaban a través de ella.

"Yo he estado soñando contigo," dijo ella tímidamente.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa peligrosamente masculina. "Cuéntame," le ordenó gentilmente.

Ella se sonrojó, sintiendo que el rubor se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo, pero de todos modos susurró, "Soñé que me besabas. "

"¿Así? " murmuró él, besándola en la nariz.

Sonriendo, ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Así? " preguntó él, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

"Un poco de esta manera," confesó ella.

"O tal vez," reflexionó él, con un destello diabólico en sus ojos, "así. " Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de su garganta, moviéndose a través de sus inflamados pechos hasta que se cerraron sobre un pezón.

Bella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa... que rápidamente se convirtió en un ronco gemido de placer. Nunca había soñado que tales cosas fueran posibles, o que tales sensaciones existieran. Edward tenía una boca perversa y una lengua traviesa, y la hacía sentir como una mujer caída y depravada.

Y a ella le gustó cada instante de ello.

"¿Era así? " le preguntó él, sin cesar en su tortura, mientras murmuraba las palabras.

"No," dijo ella, con voz entrecortada, "yo jamás había soñado con esto. "

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla ávidamente a la cara. "Hay mucho más, mi amor. "

Se separó de ella y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedándose extraordinaria y alarmantemente desnudo.

Bella jadeó al mirarlo, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

"¿No es lo que esperabas? " preguntó Edward, cuando volvió a tenderse junto a ella.

"No sé lo que esperaba," confesó ella.

Sus ojos se pusieron serios cuando acarició su pelo. "No hay nada que temer, te lo prometo."

Ella alzó la mirada a su cara, incapaz de contener su amor por ese hombre. Era tan bueno, tan honesto, tan autentico. Y la quería no como una posesión o una conveniencia, sino por ella misma, por la persona que era. Había alternado el suficiente tiempo en sociedad como para haber oído susurros sobre lo que sucedía durante la noche de bodas, y sabía que no todos los hombres se comportaban con tanta consideración.

"Te amo," susurró él. "Nunca lo olvides. "

"Nunca," prometió ella.

Y entonces las palabras cesaron. Sus manos y sus labios la condujeron a una febril excitación, al borde de algo audaz y desconocido. Él le besó y le acarició todo el cuerpo y la amó hasta que ella estuvo tensa y temblorosa de necesidad. Entonces, cuando ella estaba segura de que no podía aguantar ni un momento más, su rostro estuvo otra vez frente al suyo, y su virilidad se apretaba contra ella, urgiéndola a separar sus piernas.

"Estás lista para mí," le dijo él, con los rasgos tensos por la contención.

Ella asintió. No sabía que más hacer. No tenía ni idea de si estaba lista para él, ni siquiera sabía para que se supusiera que estaba lista. Pero quería algo más, de eso estaba segura.

Él avanzó entre sus muslos, solamente un centímetro, pero suficiente para que ella jadeara ante la sorpresa de su entrada.

"¡Edward!" jadeó, agarrándose a sus hombros.

El tenía los dientes apretados, y expresión casi de dolor.

"¿Edward?"

Él empujó de nuevo, introduciéndose lentamente, dándole tiempo a acomodarse a él.

Bella contuvo otra vez la respiración, pero tuvo que preguntar, "¿Estás bien?"

Él soltó una áspera risa. "Bien", dijo él, rozándole la cara. "Solamente un poco... Te amo tanto que es difícil contenerse."

"No lo hagas," dijo ella suavemente.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, luego la besó una vez, suavemente, en los labios. "No lo entiendes," susurró.

"Hazme entender. "

Él empujó penetrando más profundamente.

Bella soltó un sorprendido "oh".

"Si voy demasiado rápido, te haré daño," le explicó él, "y no podría soportar eso" Siguió introduciéndose poco a poco, gimiendo mientras lo hacía. "Pero si voy despacio..."

Bella pensó que no parecía disfrutar particularmente yendo despacio, y, la verdad sea dicha, ella tampoco. No había nada malo en _ello_, y la plenitud de sensaciones la tenían más bien intrigada, pero había perdido la sensación de urgencia que había sentido solamente momentos antes.

"Esto puede doler," dijo él, empujando sus caderas hacia delante y penetrándola un poco más, ", pero sólo durante un momento, te lo prometo. "

Ella alzó la vista, tomando su cara en sus manos. "No estoy preocupada," dijo suavemente.

Y no lo estaba. Eso era lo más asombroso. Confiaba completamente en este hombre. Con su cuerpo, con su mente y con su corazón. Estaba preparada para unirse a él de cada modo posible, preparada para unir su vida a la de él hasta la eternidad.

Pensar en ello le produjo tanta alegría que temió explotar.

Y de repente él estaba totalmente dentro de ella, y no hubo ningún dolor, solamente una leve punzada de incomodidad. Él se mantuvo inmóvil durante un momento, expulsando el aliento en cortas y ásperas bocanadas, y luego, después de susurrar su nombre, comenzó a moverse.

Al principio Bella no se percató de lo que pasaba. Él se movió despacio, con un ritmo estable que la hipnotizó. Y el urgente entusiasmo que había estado sintiendo, aquella desesperada necesidad de realización, comenzó a crecer otra vez. Comenzó como una diminuta semilla de deseo, y creció hasta poseerla por completo y abarcar cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

A esas alturas Edward había perdido el ritmo pausado, y sus movimientos se habían vuelto frenéticos. Ella se movió para salirle al encuentro en cada embestida, incapaz de contener su necesidad de moverse, de retorcerse bajo él, de tocarlo dondequiera que sus manos pudieran alcanzar. Y solamente cuando pensó que no podría aguantar más tiempo, que moriría si continuaban así, su mundo explotó de placer.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó en ese instante, como si de repente hubiese perdido hasta la última hebra de su control, y soltó un triunfante grito antes de sufrir un colapso encima de ella, incapaz de hacer nada más que respirar entrecortadamente.

El peso de él era aturdidor, pero había algo... reconfortante en tenerlo así. Bella no quiso que se moviera jamás.

"Te amo," dijo él, una vez que fue capaz de hablar. "Te amo muchísimo."

Ella lo besó. "Yo también te amo."

"¿Te casarás conmigo?"

"Ya te dije que sí. "

Él sonrió amplia y malvadamente. "Lo sé, ¿pero te casarás conmigo mañana?"

"¿Mañana? " ella jadeó, retorciéndose bajo él.

"Muy bien," gruñó él, "la próxima semana. Probablemente me llevará al menos unos días conseguir una licencia especial. "

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó ella. Aún cuando quiso gritar de placer ante su urgencia por hacerla suya, sabía que su posición en la sociedad era importante para él. Los Cullen no se casaban en ceremonias apresuradas. "Dará que hablar," añadió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros como un chiquillo. "No me importa. ¿Y a ti? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa extendiéndose a través de su cara.

"Bien," gruñó él, volviendo a rodearla con los brazos. "Pero quizás deberíamos sellar el trato más firmemente. "

"¿Más firmemente? " chilló ella. Él parecía bastante firme, en efecto.

"Por supuesto," murmuró él, capturando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y mordisqueándolo hasta que ella tembló de placer. "Por si acaso no has quedado suficientemente convencida de que me perteneces. "

"Oh, estoy, " jadeó cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su pecho "bastante convencida, te lo aseguro. "

Él sonrió diabólicamente. "Necesito estar más seguro. "

"¿Más?"

"Más," dijo él, con firmeza. "Mucho más. "

Mucho, mucho más...


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción de Girls In The Dark

**Epílogo.**

_Feliz Día de San Valentín, gentiles lectores, y ¿han oído ya la noticia? ¡El Conde de Renminster se ha casado con la señorita Isabella Swan!_

_Si está refunfuñando porque no recibió una invitación, puede consolarse con el hecho de que nadie recibió invitación, excepto, quizás, la familia de los recién casados, incluyendo al Sr. y Sra. Snowe-Mann-Cullen._

_(Ah, cómo le gusta a Esta Autora escribir este nombre. Pone una sonrisa en la cara, ¿verdad?)_

_Por lo que todos dicen la pareja es enormemente feliz, y la Señora Shelbourne ha informado, con gran alegría, a todo el mundo que pudiera escucharla, que accedieron a asistir a su baile de San Valentín esta noche._

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown,_

_14 de febrero de 1814_

"Ya hemos llegado," murmuró el Conde de Renminster a su flamante esposa.

Bella solamente suspiró. "¿Tenemos que asistir?"

Él alzó las cejas. "Creí que tú querías asistir. "

"Yo creí que _tú_ querías asistir."

"¿Bromeas? Prefiero estar en casa, desnudándote por completo."

Isabella se sonrojó.

"¡Ahá!. Veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo"

"Nos _están_ esperando," dijo ella, aunque sin convicción.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. ¿Y a ti? "

"No si a ti no te preocupa. "

Él la besó, suavemente, despacio, mordisqueándole los labios. "¿Puedo empezar a desnudarte por completo ahora?"

Ella respingó retrocediendo. "¡Por supuesto que no!" Pero él pareció tan abatido que tuvo que añadir, "¡Estamos en un carruaje!"

Su cara enfurruñada no se animó.

"Y hace frío fuera. "

Él se echó a reír, luego golpeó sobre el techo del carruaje y dio órdenes al conductor para volver a casa.

"Oh," dijo Edward, "antes de que lo olvide. Tengo una tarjeta de San Valentín para ti. "

"¿Sí?" Bella sonrió alegremente. "Creí que habías desistido de ello. "

"Bien, pues tengo una. Y es bueno que ya estés casada conmigo para la eternidad, porque no deberías esperar palabras floreadas y tarjetas de San Valentín en el futuro. Esta tentativa casi acaba conmigo. "

Con curiosidad, ella tomó la tarjeta de sus manos. Estaba plegada en tres dobleces, y sellado con un festivo lacre rojo. Isabella sabía que por lo general Edward sellaba su correspondencia con un serio lacre azul oscuro, y la conmovió que hubiera hecho el esfuerzo suplementario al pensar en el rojo y utilizarlo.

Con dedos cuidadosos, abrió la misiva y la alisó sobre su regazo.

Había sólo dos palabras.

"Esto era realmente todo lo que quería decir," dijo él.

"Oh, Edward," susurró ella, con ojos húmedos. "Yo también te amo. "

1


End file.
